


As You Wish

by Sammee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Lokitty, Original Character(s), Smut, Teleportation, Wrong World, shifting reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammee/pseuds/Sammee
Summary: Sammee (Sammie) is a college student struggling to finish her art final. She decides to take a break and watch a marvel movie to relax. She ends up falling asleep and waking up in the start of the first Avengers movie. Her one goal is to get the god of mischief to notice her. Will she succeed?Contains 18+ content 😏Slow burn 🔥
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 167
Kudos: 311





	1. Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so hopefully I can figure everything out. Let me know if you like the story and want more!

"Damn it!" I groaned. The painting I was working on wasn't turning out how I wanted it to. I had already spent 3 days on it and it still didn't look right. The colors weren't looking how I wanted them to. I looked at the clock, 12:46am. I was taking an art class and this was supposed to be my submission for the final project. It was due in less than 2 days. Maybe I should start over. I was trying to paint a Christmas scene. Two kids unwrapping presents under the Christmas tree while their parents sat next to the fire watching and drinking coffee. The family dog laid in the middle of the rug watching the children happily. It was supposed to be a more textured painting, so the layers of paint took longer to dry. I sighed and turned back to the drawing board. I needed to pick out different colors and see if they went well together before paining again. I stared down at my color wheel. The art class I'm taking wasn't for a grade. I took it because I wanted to learn more about art. My actual degree is in something completely different. Art was just my hobby. I got really into it at a young age. I started with a more comic book style, since I loved comics. Spider-Man was my favorite growing up. When I got older, Deadpool became a close second. My love of comic books and manga was what got me into art in the first place. I would get an idea in my head, a picture, or a storyline, and had to get it out and on paper. Sometimes, when I got frustrated with how a comic ended, I would rewrite it with my own ending. As I stared at the colors on my color wheel I started to get a headache. I put it down and stood from my desk. I walked over to my couch and sat down. I needed to clear my mind to help with the art block, so I turned on the TV and turned Disney+ on. I went to the Marvel tab and clicked on it. Scrolling through the movies, I came across the first avengers. It had been awhile since I watched it, so I clicked on it. The familiar opening sounded and I relaxed into the couch. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and laid down. I watched for about 20 minutes before I felt my eyelids start to close. My head was starting to get foggy as sleep called for me. I slowly gave in and let sleep consume me.

When I woke up, I was freezing. I felt a strong breeze and felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and saw the sky above me. What the hell? I definitely fell asleep inside. I looked around and saw that I was, in fact, falling. I was extremely high in the air and was plummeting to the city below. Wait, city? Where the hell am I? I started to panic as I flipped through the air. I closed my eyes as I got closer to the ground. I waited for pain, but none came. Instead, I felt something catch me. It was cold and extremely strong. I was scared to open my eyes, so I kept them closed until I felt myself stop moving.

"Well that was unexpected." I heard a familiar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was being held by a giant suit of metal. My eyes widened as I stared at it. "So, can you explain to me how you fell from the sky?" A voice said to my right. I turned my head to see Tony freaking Stark, or someone who was a dead ringer for the actor at least. He had Ironman's arm on and was pointing his palm at me. "I'm going to ask one more time, how did you just appear from nothing and fall from the sky?" He asked again. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if I could speak. I just continued to stare. "Suit yourself." He said and charged up his palm. Fear shot through me and I covered my head.

"I-I-I don't know!" I yelled. "I don't know!" I started crying softly. I could feel myself shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. My breathing got shaky and the world became muffled.

"Alright, calm down." I heard the man say. "What's your name, kid?" It was hard to hear him over my pulse in my ears, but I was able to make it out.

"S-Sammee." I told him.

"Well Sammee, that was a hell of an entrance." He said. "So what mystical land are you from?"

"I live in North Carolina." I said in a shaky voice. "But I'm originally from Chicago." I finally lifted my head to look at him. He was standing a good 15 feet away from me. He was still in a defensive position and looked at me like I was a threat.

"You're human? You came out of a portal in the sky and you're human. Damn, I really wanted to kick some alien ass." He groaned. "Let her down." He said and the suit holding me lowered me down so I could stand.

"How... how did..." I pointed to the suit and turned back to look at him. It was an Ironman suit, but it was grey instead of red.

"Oh, you like it? I made it. It listens to me and only me, unless I give permission to somebody else." The man said. "I'm Tony Stark by the way." I looked between him and the suit.

"No," I said, "there's no way. It... it's not possible." Tony laughed and took a few steps forward.

"Oh, it's definitely possible. You just have to be smart enough to make it happen, luckily I am." I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"No, I'm dreaming. That has to be it. You're not real and I have an art project to finish, so I'd really like to wake up now." I looked up at the sky like I was talking to someone who could let me out of this dream. I heard Tony sigh.

"Umm...right, not a dream. I feel like we're just going in circles here." He said. I looked to him.

"You're a comic book, so unless you can give me any plausible reason as to how all this is possible, I'm going to stick with dream." I told him. I was still shaking and this situation wasn't helping any. I just needed to wake up and assure myself that everything was fine. My heart rate would start going down then. My brain wasn't processing that this all felt real. I could feel the wind on my face and body. I could see the detail in the building. My dreams normally aren't detailed at all. I turned and looked behind me at the city below. I was standing on some kind of platform on one of the tallest buildings in the city. I looked up to see the Stark emblem on the building. "Stark tower? I'm standing on Stark tower..." My breathing started getting faster and I felt like I wasn't getting any oxygen.

"Ok, ok, calm down. What are you talking about a comic book for?" Tony put his hands up in a surrender position and took a few steps towards me. I looked back at him.

"Iron-man, Captain American, Spider-Man, you know, comics." I frantically told him. "This was fun and all, Tony, but I really need to wake up now. I have an art final due and I need to finish it."

"Uh-hm," Tony started to say something, but his phone rang, cutting him off. He reached into his pocket and fished it out before looking at the caller ID and rolling his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is about the girl who just fell from the sky." He said into the phone when he answered it. "Yep, I'm looking right at her." Pause. "Do your worst, Cyclops." He said into the phone then hung up. "You have a visitor." He said to me.

"Did you just call Fury, Cyclops?" I laughed a bit in my panic. Tony looked at me, surprised.

"You know Fury?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Comic book, remember."

"Does Fury have his own comic book?" Tony asked.

"Umm, well-"

"Nevermind, I probably don't want to know." He held a hand out to stop me from speaking. "Come on in." He waved his hand at me to follow him and turned to go inside. I slowly started following. The Ironman suit followed behind me just in case it was needed. "Go ahead and grab a seat, Fury will be up in a minute." I looked around the gorgeous living space. I walked down the stairs and took a seat on a comfortable looking brown chair. Tony went behind the bar and started pouring himself a drink. He stopped mid-pour and looked at me. "Would you like something to drink? Wait, are you even old enough to drink?" He asked. I nodded slightly.

"Vodka, please." I said and looked down at my feet. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

"Are you cold?" I heard Tony ask. I looked up to see him strolling towards me, holding two glasses. I shook my head and grabbed the glass when he offered it to me. I didn't wait, I just started drinking.  
"I would slow down, that's got about 4 shots of- uh, nevermind." Tony said as I finished the glass and put it down on the table in front of me. "You might feel that later." He laughed and took a sip of his own drink.

"No, it's fine. I have a pretty high tolerance for alcohol." I said quietly while staring at the floor again.

"High tolerance, huh? Everyone thinks that until they wake up with a killer hangover."

"I've never been hungover." I told him, still looking at the floor.

"Well that just means you weren't trying hard enough." He chuckled and took another sip. I smiled and looked at him.

"No, I've tried pretty hard. I once counted how many shots I took. I lost count at 22 and that was before I finished the bottle." Tony's eyes widened.

"22? Like straight shots?" I nodded. "And you still woke up functional like a normal human being?" I nodded again. He looked impressed and leaned back in his chair. "I'd like to test that." He mumbled as the elevator door dinged and opened.


	2. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammee meets Nick Fury. Tony agrees to let her stay in the tower.

Fury and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stepped out of the elevator and headed directly for me. I was calming down, but seeing Fury made me panic again. My breathing became faster and I gripped the side of my chair till my knuckles were white.

"Hey, woah. I thought we were over the panic attacks." Tony said and stood up. He grabbed my glass and walked back over to the bar.

"You're who fell from the sky?" A deep voice asked. I looked up to see Fury standing right in front of me. I nodded quickly. "Who are you?" He asked. "Are you a super?" He asked another question before I could even answer the first.

"Hey, maybe back off and give her a second to answer." Tony came to my defense and walked back over to give me another drink. This time it was almost filled to the top and mixed with something. "Lemonade, but it's got more of the good stuff this time." He said with a wink. I gave a small 'thanks' and downed it like the last. 

"My name is Sammee and no I'm not a super. I have no idea how I got here." I looked up at Fury, who looked at me like a threat. I would too, I guess.

"Tell him the part about the comic books, he'll love that." Tony said with fake excitement and took a seat to my left. I turned and looked at him. 

"Not helping." I whisper shouted. Tony just shrugged and turned his attention back on Fury.

"Comic books? What the hell are you talking about Stark?" Fury asked in his loud, booming voice. Tony looked at me and smirked.

"Little miss here says we are all supposed to be comic book characters." I heard Fury scoff. 

"As if I'm going to believe that." For some reason I got angry at that. 

"Then how about I tell Tony about how you really hurt your eye." I watched as Fury's jaw clenched and his good eye widened. 

"Oh, please do!" Tony leaned forward in his chair. I turned my head.

"Him and this girl, named Carol, were flying in a-"

"Ok, that's enough!" Fury yelled over me. For some reason I was feeling a lot calmer. Maybe it was the alcohol. I turned and looked back at Fury. He was awkwardly standing there. 

"But I was just getting to the good part." I sighed.

"Let's just say you're telling the truth, you can't just go running around with classified information." Fury turned and looked at the agents he brought with him. "Load her in the van and bring her with us to headquarters." He instructed. I immediately shot up.

"Oh, hell no! I'm staying with Stark." I protested. Fury turned to look at me.

"You don't have a say." He took a step towards me. I swallowed, but stood my ground. 

"I'd have to agree with skydive ." Tony chimed in. "Finders keepers and all." He grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl he must have gotten from the bar, and popped some onto his mouth. Fury looked at Tony before looking over at me.

"You say one word about what happened and I will throw you in a cell faster than you can say it's name." Fury lifted a finger and pointed at me while he spoke. The 'it' he was referring to was Goose. 

"Sure." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Fury narrowed his eyes at me before turning and walking back to the elevator. His agents following him like sheep. 

"I guess that means you're staying with me kid." Tony said and stood up. "Looks like those drinks did their thing too. You stopped panicking." 

"Uh, ya well, if this is a dream, I better enjoy it. This is this most realistic dream I've ever had." I smiled at him.

"How much do you know about me then?" He asked. 

"Oh, I haven't read that many of your comics, but I've seen all the movies." I told him and picked up my empty glass.

"They made movies?" I nodded.

"The first one was was in...2008. It was about how you made the first suit. The second was in 2010. It was about the expo and everything that happened with that. Next was..." I looked around. "Wait, what year is it?" Since The tower was named Stark tower, I assumed it was before Avengers. 

"April 29th, 2012." I blinked. Most marvel movies came out near the end of April, or beginning of May.

"Oh, fun." I looked down. Loki was coming and soon. "The next movie hasn't happened yet." I said and looked back up at Tony.

"Why do you look worried all of the sudden." Tony asked skeptically. I shrugged and walked my glass to the bar sink to wash. "Kid, you've got to tell me if somethings going to happen." I turned and grabbed his empty glass from him to wash as well.

"No, I don't." I told him and shut the water off. "My dream, my rules and I want to live it how it happens." I dried my hands off and turned back to face him. Tony groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"There's only one problem, you're not dreaming!" I just shrugged it off.

"We'll see." I walked out from behind the bar. "You have any food? I'm starving." Tony sighed.

"Ya, in the kitchen. Come on, I'll show you." We walked to the elevator and got in. "JARVIS bring us to level 87."

"Right away, Sir." I heard the A.I. say back.

"Wow." I whispered. "That's amazing."

"I'm brilliant, right?" Tony smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really need a 93 story building?" I asked him.

"What? I think that's appropriate. I originally wanted to make it an even 100, but couldn't get the permits to build that high."

"I'm sure you would have found a way." I chuckled. Tony turned his head to look at me.

"Eh, wasn't worth the trouble." The elevator stopped a second later and the doors slid open. We got off and I just stared at the beautiful kitchen. "Welcome to the guest kitchen. Since you will be my guest for the next," he faked looking at his watch, making me laugh, "who knows, you are welcome to use it how you'd like. It's fully stocked, so go crazy." He waved me off and I walked to the marble island and ran my hand along it. I've always liked to cook. Well, I'm better at baking, but I'm still a pretty good cook. I walked to the giant fridge and opened it. Tony was correct, it was fully stocked. I shut it and walked to a large, cherry wood door and opened it. It was a walk in pantry, stocked from floor to ceiling.

"What do you do with the food that starts going bad? There's no way all this could be eaten." I poked my head out and asked.

"Pepper donates it to a soup kitchen, or something like that." He says and takes a seat at the island. I walked through the pantry till I found packaged Japanese ramen. I quickly grabbed a pack before thinking and grabbing another. I walked out and set them on the counter. "Ramen? Really? You have a whole pantry full of food and you pick packaged ramen?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"If prepared properly it's delicious." I said and walked to the fridge. I grabbed eggs, round eye steak, green onion, and cilantro. I then went through all the cabinets till I found 2 pots. I filled them with water and placed them on the stove. Once they were boiling I placed the eggs in one and the noodles in another. I mixed all the sauce packets together and made the broth. I then sliced the steak extra thin. I grabbed two bowls and poured some noodles and broth in them. I added the steak and toppings next. To finish it off, I added a soft boiled egg. I was looking through all the drawers before I finally found chopsticks. I handed a bowl to Tony and placed my own bowl next to him. He looked at the bowl skeptically, but eventually took a bite.

"Hmm, not bad." He said as he took another bite.

"Why, thank you." I said dramatically and started eating from my own bowl. After we were done I cleaned up and put everything away.

"I guess I should show you to your rooms." Tony said and stood.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say rooms? As in plural?" I asked wide eyed.

"That would be correct. They're on the floor above this one." He said and walked back to the elevator. "JARVIS take us up one floor." Tony said once we were in the elevator.

"Right away, Sir." The polite A.I. answered back. When we reached the floor I looked around. There was a big lounging area with table games and a large TV.

"Ok, so your room is on the right." Tony said. "JARVIS will help you if you ever get lost. There are about 12 guest rooms on this floor, but they don't get used often." Tony started walking down a hallway with about two doors on each side and one at the end of the hall. When we got to the first door he stopped, causing me to almost run into him. "This one will be yours." He said and opened the first door on the right. It was a huge room. There was a very large bed pushed to the wall on my right with some furniture next to it. There were two doors in the room. One on the same wall as the bed and one on the opposite wall. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the bed with a red couch in front of it.

"Holy shit this is a big room." I said and stepped in.

"That's not even the best part." Tony said and stepped in with me. He turned and grabbed some kind of remote next to the door. "Here." He said and handed me the remote. "Press the 5th button." I looked at him confused, but pressed it. The wall across from the door wasn't a normal wall, I found out, it was a glass wall. The normal illusion faded away to show the city below. I was entirely speechless. "You can also change the scenery to anywhere. It also shows movies." Tony said proudly. "This remote also controls the fireplace, lights, and speakers in the room."

"Speakers?" I asked.

"Ya, so you could play music, or whatever." He answered. "Bathroom has its own remote. It's the door to the left. The closet is the door to the right."

"Right, well I don't need that much room. I've only got these clothes, so it's going to be a pretty empty closet." I commented. Tony froze for a moment.

"I guess we'll have to get you some stuff then, huh." Tony said and started walking towards the door. "If you want anything else for the room, or need help with something, ask JARVIS. I've got a meeting I've got to get to in," he looked at his watch, "20 minutes ago. See ya later, kid." Tony said then walked out and shut the door. I walked around the room, looking at everything and playing with the glass wall before sitting on the bed.

"Hey, JARVIS?" I asked the ceiling.

"How can I be of service, Ms. Sammee?" The polite voice asked. I smiled at the fact that I was indeed talking to JARVIS. I've always wanted to do that.

"Just Sam is fine. Could you play Matilda on the wall, please?"

"Certainly." The British voice answered. A moment later the wall lit up. I made a pillow and blanket nest on the floor and watched the movie comfortably, not worrying about what was soon to come.


	3. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the first Avengers movie start.

I never went to bed last night. I was afraid if I did I would wake up in my own bed at home. I stayed in my room and played with the glass wall. I found out that I could play games on it too. I then explored the building a bit. I got lost a few times and had to ask JARVIS for help finding a room, but I was starting to get the hang of it. I decided to take a bath sometime in the early afternoon the next day. The bathroom was amazing. The tub could have been a jacuzzi. When I was done with my bath, I put the same clothes on and walked into the bedroom to watch some more movies. When I got bored with that, I got up at stretched. A nice relaxing movie day was really what I needed. 

"Hey, JARVIS? What time is it?" I asked. 

"It's 6:14pm, Ms. Sammee." JARVIS replied. 

"Where is Tony right now?" 

"He is on the party deck with Ms. Potts. He is about to leave on a project for the tower." I cocked my head in confusion. Project? What proj- My eyes went wide. 

"Shit, already?" I ran out of my room and to the elevator. "JARVIS, take me to the party deck, please." I yelled out. 

"Of course, Ms. Sammee." I rolled my eyes at the all too polite A.I. 

"Just call me Sam, JARVIS." The elevator opened a minute later and I stepped out. 

"Ah, there she is!" I heard Tony's voice call out. "I was just telling Pepper how I took in a stray." I looked up to see Tony in his chair and Pepper standing next to him. She was leaning over him to look at a screen. 

"You're making the tower self-sustaining, already?" I asked a bit frantically. Tony looked at Pepper and raised a shocked brow before looking back at me. 

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked. 

"Uh, JARVIS." I quickly said. "You said I could ask him questions." I actually knew it because it's the start of the first Avengers movie, but I'm not going to let him know that. 

"I did say that. Anyway, Pepper, Sammee. Sammee, Pepper. Now that we all know each other let's get this baby going." Tony stood up and walked out to the landing deck and put his Ironman suit on. I walked over to Pepper and smiled. She politely smiled back and put her hand out for me to shake. 

"It's nice you meet you, Sammee." She said when I took her hand. 

"You, too. I love that hair color on you by the way." I told her. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde color that fit her well. 

"Thank you." She smiled and touched her hair. 

"Ok," I heard Tony's voice from the computer. "I'm shutting the power down now." All the lights in the tower went off. 

"So far so good, Tony." Pepper said. I nervously walked to the bar and took out a glass. 

"Hey, Pepper, do you want anything?" I asked. She looked up from the tablet and shook her head. 

"No, thanks." She smiled. I turned back to the bottles of alcohol and took out a vodka bottle,of course. I then went to the mini fridge and grabbed the lemonade. Turns out it's not just plain lemonade. It is a large jug of mikes extra hard lemonade. I didn't even think they made jugs of this stuff. Anything for Tony Stark, I guess. I poured 3/4ths lemonade with 1/4th vodka. I put everything back and nervously sipped on my drink. About 15 minutes later I heard Tony's voice say that the tower was up and running. Sure enough, the lights flickered back on and everything powered up again. I decided to refill my drink because I had pretty much downed it. I could hear Tony land and the suit being taken off in the background. 

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." I heard JARVIS say as Tony got closer. 

"Grow a spine, JARVIS. I've got a date." I watched as Tony and Pepper talked about percentages and rolled my eyes at Tony. They then went and sat at the table for champagne. 

"You want some, Sammee?" Pepper called to me. Tony turned and looked at me. 

"You're still here?" He asked. I flipped him off and turned to address Pepper. 

"I'm already taken care of." I said and held up my drink. 

"How many of those have you had?" Tony asked. 

"This is only my second glass." I told him. "Also, how the hell did you get a jug of mikes hard lemonade? I didn't think they made them." 

"They don't, but I wanted it, so they made it." He shrugged. 

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." JAVIS called out again. 

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." Agent Coulson's voice came through the phone. I finish my drink and went to make another one. When I was done, the elevator doors opened to show, none other than, Agent Phil Coulson. 

"Security breach. It's on you." Tony called out. 

"Mr. Stark." Agent Coulson said. Pepper smiled at him. 

"Phil, come in." She said as he stepped off the elevator. 

"I can't stay." Coulson replied when the couple got up from the table. 

"Phil?" Tony asked and pointed at him. "His first name is agent." I snorted at that one making them all turn to me. "How the hell do I keep forgetting you're here?" Tony asked. I shrugged and took another sip from my drink. 

"I need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson said and tried to hand Tony a tablet. 

"I don't like being handed things." I heard him say before I turned to get another glass out. Tony will definitely need something stronger than champagne in a minute. I grabbed some scotch and some ice and put it together. 

"Is this about the Avengers?" I heard Pepper ask. "Which I know absolutely nothing about." 

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped and as far as I know I didn't even qualify." Tony said as he walked to his computer table. 

"I didn't know that either." Pepper commented. 

"Ya, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony continued. 

"But where's the lie?" I said apparently not quietly enough. 

"Seriously, it's like a talent you have. How are you still here?" Tony asked.

"I've already seen this play out, so this is all you." I told him and raised my glass to fake toast him. I winked as I did it and then brought the drink to my lips. Tony rolled his eyes and called for Pepper to talk in private. While they were talking, I made my way over to a Agent Coulson. He raised a brow at me when I approached. 

"You're the girl who fell from the sky, aren't you?" He asked. I bowed dramatically. 

"At your service, but most people just call me Sammee." I said. He held out his hand. 

"Agent Phil Coulson, pleasure to meet you." He said. 

"Oh, I know who you are Agent." I said and took his hand. "And I'm a fan of them too, by the way." He dropped my hand and looked at me, confused. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked. 

"Superheroes, I'm a fan of them too." I said and smiled at him. He gave a small laugh. 

"I didn't really believe it when they said we were comic book characters in your world." 

"Really? After what you saw yesterday? The whole Loki emerging from the tesseract thing and yet you questioned me?" I laughed. Coulson gave me a smile. 

"Ya, I guess it doesn't make much sense, huh." He glanced at the ground for a moment before looking up. 

"I'll say." I continued to laugh. Tony and Pepper finally broke apart and I started to head back to the bar. "And this is where we part dear friend." I said to Coulson and walked to the bar. 

"Bye, Sammee." He called as he and Pepper got onto the elevator to leave. I grabbed the drink I made for Tony and walked it over to him. He was staring at the holograms of the soon to be Avengers. 

"I come baring gifts." I said and held out his drink to him. He took it without looking at me and took a sip. 

"So, how bad is it?" He asked. I sighed and went to stand next to him to look over the information. 

"Bad." I told him and we both downed our drinks. 

"Just what I needed right now." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You'll kick ass." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, annoyed. "I need a refill, want another drink?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded holding his glass out to me. He let it go before I had my hand completely around it and it slipped from my grip. "Shit!" I called and started to reach for it. Suddenly it was securely in my hand, seeming to just appear from thin air.


	4. Hello Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Sammee explore her new found power.

"Uhm, what the hell was that?" Tony asked. I stared at the glass in my hand. 

"I-I have... no idea." I stammered out. 

"How did you do that?" He asked. I quickly shook my head. 

"I don't know. It wasn't me... or I don't think it was." I mumbled. Tony took the glasses from my hands and put them on the table. 

"JARVIS, pull up footage of the party deck from the last 5 minutes." Tony called out. 

"Sending it to your tablet now, Sir." JARVIS responded. I couldn't take my eyes off my hand. I was in a bit of shock. That wasn't me. That couldn't have been me, right? 

"Look at this." Tony said and suddenly an image of me and him was displayed on the hologram. "The glass disappears and reappears in your hand." I watched as the glass disappeared with a flash of blue light and then reappeared in my hand with the same blue light. "You didn't know you could do this?" He asked and turned to me. I slowly shook my head. 

"Superhero's aren't really in my world. No one has superpowers." I told him. 

"Sounds boring." Tony said, making me laugh a bit. "Can you do it again?" 

"No idea. I don't even know how I did it in the first place." I told him. 

"Well try it." He said and picked up the glass. He held the glass out and dropped it. It fell to the floor and shattered. "That was anticlimactic." He sighed while looking at the shattered glass. I looked at him and shook my head. 

"That was stupid, I told you I had no idea how it happened." 

"I was hoping it would just be a reflex." He said and shrugged. He didn't seem to care that he just shattered a, probably very expensive, glass. 

"Do you have a broom? We can't leave glass all over the floor." I asked and looked at him. He was deep in thought. "Tony?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Broom?" He shook his thoughts away and pointed a finger. 

"Behind the bar." He said and turned to look at the screen. He rewound the footage and watched it over again. I turned and ran off to the bar. I bent down and searched through the cabinets till I finally found the handheld broom. I walked back to the shattered glass and started sweeping it all into the dustpan. When I thought I had gotten all the glass pieces, and the dustpan was full, I stood up and turned to throw it away. Halfway over to the bar I heard Tony yell something at me. 

"Think fast." He said, making me turn around. He had picked my empty cup up and thrown it at me. My hands were full, so I couldn't try to catch it. Instead, I shut my eyes tight, squeaked, and raised my arms to protect my head from the projectile cup. The cup landed a few inches from my feet. When I heard it shatter I opened my eyes and looked at Tony. 

"Really? Really, Tony? Another glass?" I asked and glanced at the broken glass. "You're cleaning this one up." When I looked back up at Tony I noticed the look on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and shock. "What?" I asked. 

"You just teleported." I blinked at him. 

"Uh, no I didn't." I said and brought my brows together in a confused expression. 

"Yes, you did. It was only a few inches, but you definitely teleported." He said and turned to tap a few things into his tablet. An image of me appeared on the hologram and he went frame by frame. One moment I was standing there and the next, I wasn't. There was a blue flash when I disappeared and another when I reappeared a millisecond later. 

"What the hell?" I stared at the screen. 

"That's what I would like to know." Tony replied. I took a deep breathe and calmed my nerves. I made myself look away from the projection and look and the floor. Why was I so nervous? If this is a dream then this should be cool. That thought calmed me down quickly and I glanced at the shattered glass. I can relax and just have fun with this. I looked back up at Tony. 

"I'm still not cleaning that up for you." I told him and walked to the garbage to throw away the glass already in the dustpan. 

"That's really what you're concerned about?" Tony asked. "You just vanished and reappeared in a different spot, and you're worried about who's cleaning up some broken glass?" I walked back over to him and shrugged. 

"Might as well have fun with it while I can." I said and looked back at the hologram. 

"I- You just- Do you really still think you're dreaming?" Tony half yelled. I shrugged again. Tony rolled his eyes and reached out to me. He grabbed my arm and pinched me, hard. 

"Ow!" I yelped and rubbed my arm. There was already a red welt forming. "Really?" I held my arm up. 

"We'll look at that, you didn't wake up and it hurt." I glanced down at my arm again and bit my lip. 

"Our brain makes us believe we are in pain in dreams when we aren't." I stared at the welt and swallowed thickly. 

"Sure, Einstein. Whatever floats your boat." 

"Can we just... talk about the Avengers now?" I asked and hugged myself. Whenever I got anxious, I hugged myself. It's like some sort of comfort thing I do. Tony sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"So, this is really happening? A threat so big we need a team of superhero's?" He asked. I didn't look up at him, but nodded. "Alright, what can you tell me about the glowing blue cube?" 

"It's called the tesseract and it's an infinite source of energy that can open wormholes throughout space. It's basically a very powerful doorway." I said and glanced at the hologram. An image of the tesseract was shown with a very small description next to it. 

"Wormholes?" Tony asked and stared at the hologram. I took a deep breath and yawned, nodding my head as I did. Tony looked at me. 

"Tired?" He asked and raised a brow. 

"No," I said, "I'm fine." But my body betrayed me as I yawned again. 

"Sure you are. We'll talk more in the morning, I've got research to do anyway." Tony told me. He didn't leave any room for arguing as he turned back to the image and studied it. I sighed and turned to the elevator. There was no way I was going to sleep, but I was starting to get hungry. I looked back as I entered the elevator. 

"Goodnight, Tony." I called. 

"Night, Sammee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes in at chapter 6 just so you know! I have about 22 chapters already written, but if you have any ideas, or something you really want to see, let me know!


	5. Trial and Error

After eating, I retreated to my room. I was pacing back and forth in my room while I thought. I was trying to figure out how to teleport on command. So far, I was out of luck. 

"Ok," I said and shook my arms out, " I can do this." I closed my eyes and focused, but when I opened them, nothing happened. I groaned and collapsed on the couch. My brain immediately went to the first Spider-Man movies and how Peter Parker failed multiple times before he got the hang of shooting a web. Maybe teleporting my entire body was just too much at a time. "Ok, Sammee. Baby steps." I ran out of the room in search of supplies. I came back with a spoon, a cup, and square pillow. I placed them all on the coffee table in front of me. I started with the spoon first. I focused hard on it. I imagined it disappearing and then reappearing in my hand. When I could picture it clearly there was a flash of blue light and suddenly the spoon was laying in my hand. "Fuck, that's cool!" I excitedly squealed. I placed the spoon back on the table and focused on the cup next. Each time I was able to teleport an item correctly, I moved on to the next. Each time I moved to the next item, the time it took, to successfully teleport them into my hand, was longer. After I was able to get all the items to move from the coffee table to my hand, I increased the distance and started over. I continued this until I was able to do it easily from across the room. Next, I focused on teleporting the items from inside the room, to outside the bedroom door. It was incredibly difficult and I was getting really frustrated. I stared at the spoon and tried to will it outside the door, but nothing happened. I stared at the spoon for what felt like days, but was only about 2 hours. I let out a frustrated sigh and laid down flat on my back, looking at the ceiling. What makes teleporting the spoon so difficult now? It was so easy just a second ago! I furrowed my brow and thought. The only difference is that I can't see my destination. I sat back up and, instead of looking at the spoon, I closed my eyes and imagined the exact spot I wanted the spoon to go. Once I saw the place clearly in my head, I felt the spoon leave my hand. I quickly opened my eyes and ran to open the door. I almost cried when I saw the spoon sitting right where I imagined it. 

I proceeded to do this with the other items. I kept moving the location. I wanted to teleport the items farther away until I could comfortably teleport them to the kitchen on the floor below. Once I was back to my room with all of the items, I focused on teleporting moving items. I stood at the end of the bed and tossed the spoon forward and teleported in back to my hand. It took a few tries to get right, but it was much easier than I thought it would be. At about 3:00 am, I put all the items away and went back to my room. "Ok," I said, "let's try this again." I focused on teleporting my body a foot away, but still, nothing. I took a deep breathe in. "Come on, come on, come on." I whispered. I focused again, but shortened the distance to about 6 inches. This time, it worked. "Yes! Finally!" I yelled in excitement. The next few hours were spent getting comfortable and lengthening the distance, like I did with the items. I practice teleporting while running and jumping, but I still couldn't get the hang of teleporting to places I couldn't see, yet. At around 8am I started to get hungry. "You can only eat, if you teleport yourself down there." I told myself. Needless to say I struggled for another two hours before I gave up and went to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair. Tony had someone drop off a box of clothes sometime while we were talking last night, which was nice. I grabbed a white tank top and black leggings and put them on. Once I was clean and in fresh clothes, I tried again to teleport to the kitchen. I finally started to make progress at around 12:30pm. By 2pm, I had successfully teleported to the kitchen. I learned the hard way to bend my knees a bit when teleporting longer distances. I don't always appear directly on the ground, sometimes it's a few inches off and if my knees weren't bent they buckled when I hit the ground. 

I decided to reward myself with a very large bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. 

"Hey, JARVIS?" I asked when I was done and had put everything away. 

"Yes, Ms. Sammee?" JARVIS replied. I frowned at the fact that he still called me Ms. Sammee. 

"Is Tony on the Party Deck right now?" I ignored JARVIS' greeting and focused on showing Tony what I learned. 

"Yes, Ms. Sammee. He hasn't left since last night." 

"Is there a way you could connect us? So I could talk to him?" I asked hopefully. I was tempted to just teleport straight there and scare the shit out of him, but decided against it since he is letting me stay in his house...or tower. 

"Certainly." I waited for a few seconds before Tony's sleep deprived voice came through the speakers. 

"What do you want, kid?" He asked. 

"Where are you standing in the room right now?" 

"Kid, I'm busy. Just-"

"No, wait!" I interrupted. "It's necessary, I promise!" I heard him sigh loudly on the other end. 

"I'm not, I'm on the couch going over the information on the tesseract again. Now can you tell me what this is about?" I focused on the chair across from the couch, trying to think of a clear image. It took a few tries, but I finally felt my feet leave the ground and land again. "Holy shit!" Tony yelled and sat up. I gave him a huge smile. 

"Hi!" I said excitedly. 

"You just.." He pointed at me, eyes wide with shock. 

"I know!" I squealed and sat down. 

"I thought you couldn't control it?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged. 

"Practice makes perfect?" I said and leaned back in my chair. "Now, whatcha got?" I asked and teleported the tablet he was holding to my hand. 

"H-hey, wait a minute!" He protested. "All it took was one day, and some practice, and suddenly you're a pro?" 

"Uhh, ya. Something like that." I mumbled while looking at the tablet. It seemed to all be about the research Tony's father did on the tesseract and how it could give unlimited energy. Nothing new for me. I sighed and handed the tablet back. "Oh, by the way, you're taking me with you when Fury calls you in." I said more as a done deal than a request. If I asked, Tony would automatically say no. 

"Ya, I don't think so." Apparently my plan didn't work. 

"Come on! I know what's going to happen. I can be helpful!" I argued. Tony shook his head and stood up. 

"Absolutely not. Out of the question." Tony walked to the bar and grabbed a glass. I got up and followed. 

"Well you can't just leave me here while you're off playing superhero." I groaned and sat on a bar stool. 

"It's not playing. I am a superhero." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"To some." I told him. "To others your just an arrogant prick with a lot of money and a shiny toy." He froze, mid pour, and looked at me. 

"You hurt me." He told me sarcastically. 

"I'll take it back, if you let me go with you." I smiled. 

"Nope." I groaned again and laid my head down on the bar. 

"But then it's no fun. I'll probably just sit around trying to wake myself up." I said and picked my head up. "You know, I heard that if you can't get yourself to wake up in a dream, you should jump from a really high place. Since you can't die, your brain will just wake you up." Tony narrowed his eyes at me. 

"You wouldn't." He said skeptically. I shrugged.

"Boredom is a strong motivator." I smiled evilly. 

"I'll just lock you in your room." He smiled back and took a sip of his drink. 

"I can teleport." I told him and raised my brows in a challenge. Tony stared at me for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Fine, you win." I jumped up triumphantly. 

"Yay!" I squealed. Tony looked down and shook his head.

"This isn't going to end well."

I walked over to the window and looked over the city. New York seemed peaceful compared to how it will look soon. 

"Mr. Stark," I heard JARVIS say, "there is a telephone call for you. It seems urgent." I turned to look at Tony as he sighed and answered his phone. I didn't have to ask to know it was Fury. Loki would be attacking Germany about now. 

"Yep?" Tony answered. "Right, how much time do we have?" He paused and waited for an answer. "On it." He said and hung up. 

"Germany?" I asked. Tony put his drink down and started walking towards the stairs to his flight deck. 

"Yep, and I've changed my mind, you're not coming." He told me as he ascended the stairs. 

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I ran after him. 

"This just became more dangerous than I thought it was and you have no battle experience. So, no you're not coming." He told me and put his wristband on for his suit. I scoffed. 

"Fine." I said and walked to the edge of the launch deck. "See ya on screen." I said as I stepped off.


	6. To Germany

I didn't want to die, but my brain still couldn't believe that this was real. That being said, stepping off the side of the Stark tower scared the shit out of me, real or not. I closed my eyes tight against the wind. I waited for one of 2 things to happen, one, I would wake up, or two, Tony would catch me. Luckily, it was the second because I was not ready to wake up yet. I felt his cold metal arms wrap around me and fly me back up to the flight deck. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" He yelled when he landed. 

"Yep." I said shakily. 

"You just jumped off a fucking building!" He continued to yell. I nodded. 

"I know, I was there." 

"Don't give me a smart ass remark right now!" He growled and put me down, not so gently. He stood for a second and thought. He then cursed under his breath and groaned. "JARVIS, unlock suit #18." He said. I couldn't hear what JARVIS responded because it was in Tony's headset, but a few seconds later, a silver Iron man suit flew in. "Authorize Sammee as limited user." My eyes went wide and I smiled. "Keep the suit on autopilot. Make sure that the only thing it will do is follow me and protect Sammee, as needed." The suit opened and walked over to me. "Alright," Tony said and turned to me, "get in, we need to go. It takes a little over an hour to get to Germany from here." My smile grew as I quickly ran and hugged Tony, or tried to. His Ironman armor was in the way. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I bounced excitedly before running over to the open armor to step in. Tony's only about an inch taller than me, so I fit into the suit nicely. 

"Ya, don't thank me. I'm only doing this to keep an eye on you." Tony told me as the suit closed around me. It was a weird feeling. 

"Alright, let's go." Tony said and the suit automatically started following him. I had to refocus my eyes on the screen in front of me. Flying through the air was also weird. I didn't feel like I was thousands of feet in the air. I didn't even feel like I was moving, but I was going about 2,800 mph. 

"Hey, JARVIS, can you put on Shes All That while we fly?" I asked. 

"Are you trying to watch a movie right now?" Tony asked me with a criticizing tone of voice. 

"Absolutely," I told him, "I'm just following, so there is no real reason for me to pay attention." Tony was silent for a second, thinking. 

"Good point, JARVIS play it in both suits." A second later a small window popped up with the movie opening. 

"Wish we had popcorn..."

"Don't push it." Tony grumbled. We watched the movie and commented on it. We ranted about how she was obviously always gorgeous and they'd have to be blind not to see. By the time the end credits rolled around, we were in Germany. "Perfect timing." Tony said as we approached our destination. "What song should we play as our entrance song?" Tony asked me. 

"Something AC/DC, preferably from the back in black album." I said, knowing full well what he was going to pick. 

"Hm, couldn't have chosen better myself." He said. "Wait, you already knew what I was going to choose, didn't you? I did choose it myself." I laughed and saw the jet, I knew Nat was in, come into view. Loki and Captain America were battling, but Loki was obviously winning. "Agent Romanoff," Tony said as ‘shoot to thrill’ played in the background, "you miss me?" Tony flew in fast, shooting Loki with his blasters as he landed. 

"Oooh," I grimaced as my suit landed next to Tony, "thats gotta hurt." 

"Make your move, Reindeer games." Tony aimed every weapon he had at Loki and waited. Loki transformed out of his Asgardian armor and into his normal Asgardian attire. He then slowly raised his hands up in surrender. Tony sheathed his weapons. "Good move." He commented. I saw Cap stand up and move to stand next to Tony. 

"Mr. Stark." He greeted with a small nod. 

"Captain." Tony greeted back. Captain America then cocked his head and looked at me with a confused expression. 

"You I don't know, yet." He said to me. I tried to respond, but Tony decided to cut in. 

"Ignore her," he said, "she's unimportant." I tried to glare at him, but it was no use with the suit on, so I decided on a different route. I took a deep breath and teleported out of the suit. 

"I can speak for myself, thanks." I told Tony and looked back at a wide eyed Captain America. "I'm Sammee." I said and held my hand out to him. He quickly recovered from his shock and took my hand. 

"Steve Rogers." He told me before turning his attention back to the current problem. 

"Sammee, get back in the suit." Tony commanded. "It can't do its job and protect you if you're not in it to protect." 

"Uhm, no I think I'll stay out here." I told him. "I like being able to move my own body." I stretched my arms out for added emphasis. 

"Let's get him back to base." I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned to see that the jet had landed and Natasha Romanoff was walking towards me. I swear I forgot to breath for a minute. 

"Holy Fuck, you're hotter in person!" I choked out. She raised a brow at me and looked me up and down. 

"Breathe, Sammee." I heard Tony say with his attention still on Loki. I turned my head to look at him. 

"Fuck off, Stark." I annoyedly said back and looked to see two S.H.E.I.L.D agents cuffing Loki. 

"Where'd you find her?" Nat asked Tony while still eyeing me. 

"She's a stray I picked up and can't seem to get rid of." He sighed. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to look at him. I stuck my tongue out at him before looking back at Nat. 

"I'm Sammee. Tony caught me when I mysteriously fell from the sky." I told her and realization washed over her face. 

"You're that girl from the world where we're all comic book characters." She said. I smiled and nodded. 

"What?" Cap asked and looked between Nat and Tony, hoping someone would give him answers. 

"Fill you in later, right now let's get going." Nat said and turned to walk towards the jet again with all of us following behind.


	7. The Trip Back

The inside of the jet was badass. I didn't know what all the buttons and switches did, but it looked cool. Everyone, but Tony, had to take a seat for takeoff. Once I assured Tony that I would not be getting back into the Ironman suit, he sent it home. Tony tried to get Loki to talk, but he wouldn't budge, he just stared straight ahead. Steve, Nat, and Tony were all talking about why he was so easy to take down. I stepped away, since I already new why, and went to go talk to Loki. 

"Uh, where do you think you're going, Skydive?" Tony put his arm out so that I couldn't pass him. 

"I'm going to go sit over there." I pointed to the spot across from Loki. 

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere near him." I sighed. 

"Alright." I said and smiled sweetly before I teleported behind Tony. 

"Wha- god that power is a pain in the ass." Tony groaned and turned to face me again. "He is a wanted murderer." Tony said and pointed at Loki. I turned to look at Loki who was just watching us. I smiled and turned back to Tony. 

"Mmhm." I nodded. Tony looked frustrated. 

"He would not think twice about adding your name to his list of victims." I shrugged. 

"Ya, probably, but he would definitely feel bad about it after." Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Alright, you know what? I give up." He said and turned away from me. I laughed and walked to where Loki was. I took a seat directly across from him. I didn't say anything at first, I just smirked and looked at him knowingly. Loki looked me up and down, trying to figure me out. When I saw him quirk a brow slightly, my smirk tuned into an amused smile and I leaned forward, so my elbows were on my knees. 

"You might want to prepare yourself." I told him. "Things are about to get a bit... electric." I winked at him and watched him sit up straighter. Lightning suddenly cracked just outside the jet. I sat back up and buckled myself in. 

"What's the matter?" Cap asked Loki. "Scared of a little lightning." 

"No, no." I laughed. "It's what follows the lightning." At his look of confusion, I continued. "You might want to hold on to something. Y'all are in for a real treat." I told them and turned back to Loki. He looked a bit nervous. A loud bang could be heard and the whole jet shook with the force of Thor landing on top of us. "Did someone piss off big brother?" I teased and fake pouted. Loki's jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes at me. I saw Tony quickly put his mask on and open the hatch. Thor immediately dropped in. "Woah, speak of the devil." I said and unbuckled my straps just as Thor knocked Tony back and moved to grab Loki. "Guess this is bye for now." I waved as Thor ripped Loki from his seat and flew off. 

"Another Asgardian?" Nat yelled back over the lightning. 

"That guys a friendly?" Cap asked. 

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki, or kills him, the tesseract's lost." Tony said and moved to follow him. 

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap got up and told Tony, but Tony wasn't really listening. 

"I have a plan, attack." He responded and jumped out of the jet. Cap shook his head before grabbing a parachute. 

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Nat called back while trying to stabilize the jet. 

"I don't see how I can." Cap was strapping his pack as quickly as he could. 

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." 

"I only believe in one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Cap told her as he jumped out of the plane after Tony. I looked at the parachutes. I probably shouldn't, but I really want to see this fight. I look out over the edge and see just how dark and terrifying the weather looked. 

"Ya know what, they'll be done in a minute." I said and went to sit my ass back down. And I was right, they were back within 10 minutes. "Well look who decided to join the party." I smiled at Thor, who sat Loki down in a non-broken seat. "Aww Loki, did you miss me already?" I teased. 

"I'm surprised you didn't jump after us." Tony said to me as he walked back into the jet with Cap. 

"I was tempted." I told him honestly. The hatch of the jet closed and I was able to finally talk at a normal volume. "I would have really loved to see that crater Capsicle and Goliath here made. I would have also liked to have been there for your Shakespeare joke. That shit was funny." Thor stepped up to me. 

"How does the Lady know of what has happened?" He asked. 

"I've been wondering the same thing." Loki muttered from behind Thor. I leaned over to get a look at him and smiled. Loki scoffed and turned his head to look away from me. 

"Are you an Oracle, perhaps?" Thor asked as I turned my attention back to him. 

"No, I'm not an Oracle." I told him and gave him a soft smile. "I'm not exactly from here." I started to explain. "Where I'm from this is all-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Let's not talk about this while dark n' scary can hear, ya?" Tony interrupted. I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, father." I smiled at Tony and saw him press his mouth in a tight line. 

"I made a mistake, I should have let you hit the ground."

"Hurtful!" I gasped dramatically and put a hand to my chest. "But, ya, probably." I laughed. I looked back at Thor, who just looked lost and confused. "Oh, I'm Sammee, by the way." I told him and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it for a moment before taking it. 

"Thor Odinson." My hand was so small compared to his large one. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Thor." I said and smiled. Whenever I watched the movies, I would always think that, if they were real, I would be closest to Thor. Spider-Man, unfortunately, wasn't apart of the MCU for awhile, but him and Thor would be my best fucking friends. My favorite superhero was always Spider-Man growing up. I actually had a Spider-Man themed birthday party when I was 4. Other girls my age were playing princess, while I played superhero. 

"As it is you, Lady Sammee." Thor snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Just Sammee, or Sam is fine." I told him and sat back down. We sat and talked after that. He talked about what growing up in Asgard was like and I talked some about how I grew up. 

We reached the helicarrier about 30 minutes later. When we landed, Loki was immediately surrounded by guards. Thor tried to go with him, but was assured he would be fine and was just going to a cell. I was amazed at the helicarrier. It was even bigger than I thought. 

"This way." Nat said to all of us and expected us to follow. She really didn't have to tell me twice. I would have followed her anywhere.


	8. The God of Mischief: Part 1

We were led to the main command room. There were people working at stationed desks all around us. Each section had a computer screen. I took a seat while everyone else, except Nat, stood and looked around. Thor stood behind me. He looked seriously troubled. 

"It'll be ok, Thor." I said, turning to him. He didn't answer me, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. I sighed and turned back around just as Bruce Banner walked through the door. 

"So, we caught him? We caught Loki?" He asked even though he knew the answer. 

"There's my favorite scientist." I said and leaned back in my chair, smiling. Bruce looked at me and scrunched his brow. 

"Who are you?" He asked and pointed to me. 

"Wait, more importantly, he's you're favorite scientist? What about me?" Tony asked, walking into the room. I shrugged.

"Eh," I told him and turned back to Bruce. "I'm Sammee, it's nice to meet you Dr. Banner." I smiled. Bruce gave a shy smile and nodded slightly. 

"Can someone explain how Sammee can tell the future, now?" Cap asked. 

"Yes, I would also like to know." Thor commented. Bruce looked between the two. 

"Future? What?" He asked. 

"Alright," I said and stood up, "gather round, children. It's story time." Once I had their full attention, I continued. "Once upon a time, a young art student was having trouble finishing her final, so she put on a movie to help her relax. At some point, she fell asleep and was transported into that same movie." They all just stared at me with confused expressions. Tony sighed.

"She's not from our world. In her world, we are all comic book and movie characters." He explained. I smiled and nodded along. Before anyone could comment, Nat pulled up the video feed from Loki's, soon-to-be, cell. I sat back down and we watched as the guards put him in his cell. Fury explained to Loki what would happen if he tried to escape. It would be an extremely long free fall. I looked around the room and saw Bruce grimace as Loki taunted the Hulk. 

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce sarcastically said when the feed turned off. 

"He's definitely a character." I smirked. 

"No," Tony said and looked at me like a disappointed parent, "don't tell me..." he groaned. 

"Umm, what?" I asked. 

"You have the hots for tall dark n' scary." He shook his head at me. I leaned back in my chair and kicked my feet up on the desk. 

"And I thought I was being subtle." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Ok, you've lost discussion privileges." Tony told me.

"You're being ridiculous, Tony." I chuckled. 

"Quiet, the responsible adults are talking." Tony responded. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

"Ok, this isn't where I want to be right now anyway." I turned and started walking out of the room. 

"Wait, no. I retract my statement, stay." Tony moved in front of me to block my path. 

"You just don't want me visiting Loki." I smiled. I found the entire situation quite entertaining. 

"You are 100% correct on that." Tony grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "So teleport your little ass back into the chair." And so I teleported, just not back into the chair. I teleported around Tony and inches from the door. 

"Ya know, I thought about it, but decided against that." I said and walked away. 

"I really hate when you do that." Tony yelled after me. 

"That's why I do it." I yelled back. Now to find Loki. The ship was huge. There was so many hallways that ended in dead ends. I was starting to get frustrated when I finally found the room they were keeping Loki in. It was locked because... of course it was. I groaned in frustration. I didn't have a clear picture of the room, so I couldn't teleport... or could I? The first time I teleported I didn't have a clear picture in my head, all I did was move myself out of the way of the flying cup. There was no focused thought on that move, just instinct. I took a deep breath. "Ok, ok, ok, ok." I mumbled and shook my hands out. "Just teleport two feet forward." I closed my eyes. I tried to focus on the distance rather than the place. I tried to picture myself walking two steps forward. I must have done something right, because I felt my feet leave the ground and then, almost immediately, hit the ground again. When I opened my eyes, I was in a large room. In the center of the room was a large pod with Loki standing trapped inside. He had his back to me at first, but the noise I made from teleporting caused him to turn around. 

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Loki said when he looked at me. I smiled and walked closer to the cage. 

"I'm glad you see me as pleasant." I giggled. "How are you?" I asked. Loki looked around his containment pod. 

"Just lovely." He sarcastically answered. I laughed again and sat down in the chair near the glass of the pod. 

"Well, you did just kill like 80 people in a 24 hour period." Loki stepped closer to the glass and smirked at me evilly. 

"So they're afraid of me." He more commented than questioned, but I still answered.

"Ooh ya, terrified." I smiled and threw one of my arms over the back of the chair. 

"Good." Loki narrowed his eyes at me and looked me up and down. "Are you afraid?" He asked and stepped so close to the glass he was almost touching it. I tilted my head in question. 

"Do I look afraid to you?" 

"It's hard to be afraid of someone caged behind glass." He growled and knocked on the glass with a knuckle for emphasis. 

"Hmm, you're right." I said and teleported to the chair inside his cell. "How bout now?" I smirked. Loki turned and looked down at me. He slowly strutted over to me. 

"Well that was a mistake." He smiled. 

"How so?" I asked as I leaned back in the chair to look up at him. He really was tall. 

"You put yourself in a cage with a very angry god. Are Midgardians really that hopeful that everything will turn out in their favor that they willfully put there fragile little lives on the line to prove it?" Loki stopped right in front of me and waited for a reply. I shrugged. "I could just as easily kill you." 

"Angry god, or not, you won't." I knew he was just trying to intimidate me. Loki smiled wickedly as a dagger was suddenly placed at my neck from behind. The image in front of me disappearing with a green shimmer. 

"And what makes you so sure?" He asked lowly in my right ear. I shivered at how close he was, but still wasn't scared. 

"Because I haven't done anything to you." I almost whispered back. Loki chuckled. 

"I've killed lots of people who hadn't done anything to me. They were just in my way, a means to an end." I sighed and tilted my head a bit to look at him. 

"You can kill me, if you want." I told him. "I'm not going to try and stop you." 

"And why's that?" He asked. 

"Well, I mean, there are worse ways to go." That made him visibly surprised. He removed the dagger from my neck and moved to stand in front of me again. 

"Does that mean you'll kneel before me?" He questioned with a slight smile. A smile made its way to my face and I bit my lower lip. 

"I don't submit outside of the bedroom." I said and winked at him. He tried to look annoyed, but I could see the amusement hidden in his eyes. My smile disappeared and I looked down as I realized who was about to show up. "Agent Romanoff's coming." I told him and quickly teleported out of the room as Natasha silently rounded the corner.


	9. The God of Mischief: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We adding a bit of spice to this chapter 👀

I waited outside of Loki's room while he and Nat conversed. She was currently tricking Loki into giving up his plans to release the Hulk. You have to be good in order for the god of mischief and lies to not suspect anything. She walked out with the information she needed not five minutes later. I kept myself hidden from her line of sight and teleported back into Loki's cell. He was shaking with anger and staring at the door Nat left through. I sighed and leaned my hip on the glass, crossing my arms over my chest as I did. 

"Well that wasn't very smart." I commented. 

"Don't mock me." Loki growled and turned to face me. He moved so that he was two inches away from me. "Did you know what she planned? Is that why you're here? To trick me into revealing my plan?" 

"That's rich coming from the god of mischief." I scoffed. In an instant his hand was around my neck and he lowered his head to my ear. The pressure he applied to my neck was just enough to be a warning, but not enough to hinder my breathing.

"I could break you in half, mortal." He hissed. My hands automatically went to grip the leather of his shirt. 

"It's Sammee, and please do." I said a bit breathlessly. His hand tightened slightly around my neck and I gasped and pulled my body closer to his. He chuckled mischievously as I did, the anger fading from his eyes. 

"So this is what I have to do to get you to submit to me." My head went fuzzy as he stared at me. 

"No, but it definitely helps." I whispered and looked between his eyes and his lips. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked and released me. He backed away from my grip and folded his hands behind his back. 

"God, you're a jackass." I whined. "But, fuck that was hot." I sank down the glass wall to sit and rested my head back. I looked up at the ceiling and took deep breaths to calm my heart rate. "I'm totally going to get you back for that." 

"Really?" Loki asked. I nodded and looked at him. "And how exactly do you plan that?" I stood up and took a few steps towards him. 

"I'm not sure, yet, but I'll figure out a way." I smiled playfully. Next thing I know, there is a loud boom and the ship shook, knocking me over. Loki quickly caught me and pulled me into him. "I, uh, I think your rescuers have arrived." I shakily told him. He tilted his head and looked at me curiously. 

"And how would you know that, little one?" My breath caught at the nickname. 

"Because I already know how this ends." He was still holding on to me and my brain was getting fuzzy again. I looked down to avoid his gaze and took a deep breath. 

"How what ends?" He asked softly and brought one of his hands up and under my chin. He used a finger to tilt my head back up and look at him. 

"Everything." I whispered. I couldn't do anything but answer. My brain was too fuzzy to think of anything other than how close he was to me. 

"Everything?" I nodded. "And how did you see this?" Loki took his thumb and traced it over my jaw. His hand was cool to the touch. It felt nice against my skin. I closed my eyes for a second and inhaled sharply. The fucker knew what he was doing too. 

"I fell asleep one night watching a movie and woke up in the movie. Everyone in this world is a movie character." I said dreamily. 

"How interesting." Loki said and dropped his hand. "You know of everything that's going to happen, and yet, you haven't alerted the agents." He noted and stepped away from me. I shook my head of the fuzziness and glared at Loki. 

"Stop doing that!" I yelled. "I would have told you anyway. I can't think straight when you're that close to me!" 

"That's the point, darling." Loki's smooth voice said, causing shivers to run down my spine. 

"Fuck you." I glared at him. 

"Time and place." He smiled. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and bit my lower lip, hard to keep me for saying something stupid. A loud roar was heard throughout the room and my head snapped to the door. Bruce had most definitely just turned into the Hulk. 

"Well someone doesn't sound happy." I mumbled and turned back to see Loki smiling wickedly. "You're gonna learn to regret that." I told him and his smile fell a bit. 

"Why's that?" He asked and stepped towards me again. I stepped back and shook my head. 

"Nope, you stay there." I pointed at the spot he was at. 

"I don't take orders from you." He hissed. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. 

"Of course not, my prince." I smiled at him. He immediately calmed back down into a more mischievous, playful mood. 

"Now that's more like it." He smiled and took another step forward as I moved back a step. I could hear loud bangs coming from somewhere on the ship. It was probably Hulk and Thor battling it out. For how much fighting I knew was going on, it was a lot quieter in this room than it should be.

"Loki." I said warningly. 

"What is it, Sammee?" He asked as he moved forward again. Hearing him say my name made my stomach do happy flips. 

"You know exactly what!" I scolded. I only had another foot before my back was against the wall. Of course the ship chose now to start falling out of the sky, and I fell forward, into Loki. I yelped and quickly teleported out of the cell. "Ya know what, this was fun, but I should go." The door opened and men wearing S.H.E.I.L.D. uniforms stormed in. I knew that they were working for Loki and were here to get him out. I froze for a second when they pointed their guns at me. "Oh shit." I whispered and teleported back into Loki's cell as they fired at where I just was. "On second thought, imma stay here." I said with my back to him and staring at the men with guns. An arm wrapped around my body and a hand went around my neck and pulled me backwards. 

"Good choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes! Thank you for reading the book! I absolutely loved writing this chapter, but I want to hear your opinions on it. How do you like it so far? Do you think this is something Loki would do?


	10. Agent Coulson

Loki had me pressed up against him. One of his hands were around my throat, pressing lightly, while the other held my hip. I laid my head back against his shoulder. 

"Not that I don't enjoy this position, but I really do need to get going." I breathed and teleported out of his grip. 

"Would you come with me?" Loki grabbed my arm and asked. He started rubbing small circles into my wrist and I took a shaky deep breath. He really knew how to manipulate me into doing what he wanted. 

"I can't." I told him and pulled my wrist from his hand. "We've both got are own shit to do." I said as the pod door slid open. Guns were immediately pointed at me again. Loki stepped in front of me and walked out of his cell with me following behind. One of the fake S.H.E.I.L.D. agents handed Loki his scepter. 

"I could always make you." Loki turned to me. He towered over me and looked at me with wild eyes. The scepter was affecting him greatly, and nobody knew it. I sighed sadly. 

"Oh my dear prince, what are you doing to yourself?" I whispered and reached for him. His hand quickly came up to catch my wrist. 

"Never touch me." He growled and tightened his grip on my wrist. I whimpered at how tightly he held me. It would definitely cause a bruise. Loki seemed to notice how much pressure he held onto me with and dropped my wrist. My other hand came to cradle it to my chest. 

"There is no need for the scepter, Loki. I'll see you again soon." Loki seemed to contemplate this for a moment before turning to his men and dismissing all but one.

"Leave then, before I change my mind." He told me without turning to face me. I was about to leave when I remembered a particular agent that met his demise here. 

"Alright, but do me a favor?" I asked Loki. He didn't answer, so I continued. "Don't kill Agent Coulson. He'll be the one with the big gun." I told him before teleporting out of the room. I turned down the right hallway and ran to where I knew Agent Coulson would be coming from the weapons room. I needed to be armed if I was going to help. I finally found the armory and teleported into the gated room. There were tons of guns, but I wasn't a gun type of person. I knew how to shoot, and I was good at it, but my weapon of choice is always some type of blade. My dad was the gun collector in our house, where I was the knife collector. I remember practicing for hours whenever I got a new blade. I looked around the armory until I found a twin dagger set and three throwing knives. The daggers had a leather handle with a hard loop at the end to slip a finger into it and hold the blade parallel with the forearm. Knives like these were my favorite because I was the best at them. The only other one that I might be better at was a butterfly knife, but only because I practiced with that the most. The sheath of the daggers were attached to a leg harness that clipped around the waist and then each leg. One dagger was sheathed on the right while the other was on my left. I clipped the harness around myself and tightened the straps. The throwing knives fit into their own pouch and that pouch clipped onto a belt loop. I grabbed and quickly clipped it to the strap now around my waist. After that was done, I left the armory and headed to the downed engine. I knew that Tony and Steve were going to be having a bit of trouble there and decided that that was the only place I would be helpful. I ran to the far side of the helicarrier until I saw sunlight. I should not have seen sunlight on the inner floors of the carrier, but there was a giant hole blown into it, courtesy of Hawkeye and his amazing bow and arrow skills. Cap was trying to get back up the side of the carrier to reach the red lever while Tony was about to get sucked into the engine. Cap wasn't able to get to the lever due to one of Loki's men shooting at him. I took one of the throwing knives out and sent it into the base of his neck. He stoped moving and sank to the floor with a loud smack. I then teleported over to the lever and tried to pull it, but I wasn't strong enough to move it. I frustratedly groaned and turned to Cap as he struggled to get back up. "Grab my hand." I yelled to him and stuck my hand out to help pull him up the rest of the way. 

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked as he grabbed my outstretched hand. Once he was up, he was able to pull the lever. Tony flew in and collapsed a second later. His suit was scratched to all hell from being sucked into the engine. He sat up after catching his breath and took off his mask. 

"What part of 'stand by the lever and wait for the signal' was difficult?" He asked Cap.

"The part where armed men shot him off the ship." I glared at him. Tony's head snapped to me. 

"And you, where did you run off to, huh? You knew this was going to happen and you didn't say one god damn word to warn us." He angrily told me and stood up. I clenched my jaw and stood taller. 

"That's none of your business." I said through clenched teeth. 

"None of my business?" Tony yelled and walked up to me. "People are dead because you kept your mouth shut." I stared at him wide eyed, but I was still half convinced that this was a dream. 

"No one died." I told him and stood my ground. Tony turned around and pointed at the guy I stabbed. 

"He doesn't count, right? Or, don't tell me, you still think you're in dream land." I stared at him and swallowed. I didn't really have anything to say to that because I did. 

"I-" 

"So, what did you think when you went to sleep last night and still woke up here?" Tony interrupted and questioned. I didn't answer, I just bit my lip. I haven't been to sleep since I've got here. I've been to afraid too. Tony's face morphed into one of shock and anger. "No," he shook his head, "Sammee, have you been to sleep since you've been here?" His voice was calmer when he spoke this time. "Please do not tell me that you've been awake for almost 72 hours." He put his hands on his hips and waited for me to answer. 

"I don't want to wake up yet." I said quietly and looked down. "I like it here." I heard Tony take a deep breath and a step towards me, but was stopped by Steve. 

"Tony lay off for now." He said and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony pried his eyes off of me and looked at him before giving in and turning to walk away. Someone must have said something into their ear pieces, because they both froze and stiffened. 

"Agent Coulson is in a coma." Tony said angrily without turning around. "Thought you should know." I looked down at my feet as they both walked away from me. I smiled to myself knowing that Loki, either subconsciously, or not, let him live because of my request. I looked back up and started walking in the direction back to the command room to watch what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually do collect knives.   
> I sneak some stories and experiences I’ve actually had into the story occasionally.


	11. Awakened

After getting lost a few times, I finally found the command deck. At some point, Tony had taken his suit off and was sitting at a table in his normal clothes. Steve was sitting at the other end of the table and Fury was standing and giving them both a lecture. They all turned to look at me when I walked in, but Tony quickly looked away. 

"Sorry to interrupt," I told them, "I got lost." I took a seat next to Tony and waited for Fury to continue. 

"As I was saying," Fury started, "Agent Coulson confronted Loki and was severely injured. He is currently in a coma induced by sever blood loss. We're not sure if he'll pull through the night, or not." Fury sighed and reached into his pocket for something. "These were in his jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury threw the Captain America antique trading cards on the table. Some of them were still covered in blood. I stared at the cards and tuned Fury out. I was too tired and too caught up in my own thoughts to keep listening. Coulson wasn't dead. Loki didn't kill him, he listened to me. I sighed and smiled softly. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tony asked and I looked up from my lap to look at him. 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"Tony, maybe we should-" Steve started to say, but was cut off by Tony.

"No, we're talking about going to war and she's over here smiling to herself." He was gripping the sides of his chair so tight with anger that his knuckles were white. My own anger was starting to rise and I laughed a bit. 

"You wanna know where I was, Tony?" I asked him. "I was talking with Loki. I was trying to get him to trust me enough and spare Coulson." 

"You suck at negotiations." Tony stared at me, almost challenging me. 

"Agent Coulson is supposed to be 6ft under right now, so I think I'm pretty fucking awesome." I stared back refusing to be the first to break eye contact. Tony gave in and looked away from me.

"Wait, so you changed something?" Steve asked. I looked away from Tony towards him and nodded. 

"I liked Phil, he's adorable." I smiled. Tony scoffed beside me. I took a deep breath and turned my head to him. 

"Tony, stop trying to find things to be angry at me for when you're really upset with our situation." I told him before I turned back to Fury. "So, Avengers?" Fury looked unimpressed with our arguing, but started explaining his plan for the Avengers Initiative. 

"Kid," I heard Tony whisper from beside me. I turned my head slightly to look at him. "You're... right, I'm sorry, or whatever. I'm frustrated and blaming you is easier." It was obvious that he didn't apologize often. It seemed foreign for him to do. I smiled softly and nodded, accepting the apology. I focused back on Fury and yawned. I've had a slight exhaustion headache for the past few hours now and it wasn't getting any better. Tony sighed and stood up in the middle of Fury's explanation of the Avengers. "Come on." He said to me and walked out of the room. I looked between him and Fury, confused, before getting up and running after him. 

"Tony, where are we going?" I called out to him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. 

"You'll see." He told me when I caught up to him. He led me down a few halls and into a room. The room had a single cot against the left wall, a chair in the corner, a small dresser against the right wall, and a mirror with a sink on the back wall. "We have a couple of hours before we leave. Lay down and get some shut eye." Tony told me once we entered the room. 

"Tony-"

"Nope, this is non-negotiable. Now lay down and close your eyes." He said and pushed me to the bed. I sat down and stared at my feet. 

"But what if you're gone when I wake up? I don't want to leave yet." Tony closed the door and grabbed the chair in the corner to pull it next to the bed. 

"I'm not leaving until you're in lala land." He told me and sat down. I rolled my eyes, but laid down. The relief my body felt when I did was heaven. I was about to close my eyes when there was a knock on the door. 

"Tony, we need to talk." Steve's voice came through the door. Tony got up from his chair and walked to open it.

"Ya, just give me a second." He told Steve when he opened the door. I sat up slightly to see. "No, you lay down. You're not needed." He turned and said to me. "Just lay there and close your eyes, I'll be back in a minute." He then stepped out and closed the door behind him. I wanted to wait until he came back to close my eyes, but my eyelids and body felt so heavy. I yawned and finally let my eyes close as I started to fall asleep. 

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Tony in his Ironman suit. It took my eyes a second for the room to come into focus, but when it did, I sat up quickly.

"I- I'm awake?" I said and looked at Tony. 

"Ya, but we have to go now. I would have left you here, but I don't trust Cyclops." Tony replied. I shook my head. I should have woken back up on my couch, in my little apartment in North Carolina, not here. 

"No, I'm awake." I emphasized. Tony finally caught on to what I was saying. 

"Well, Captain Obvious, thanks for that realization." He told me. "Come on, we can talk more on the jet." I wanted to ask more questions, but knew the situation was urgent. Loki would be opening the portal soon, letting in hundreds of aliens to reek havoc upon New York. I stood and followed Tony to the runway. 

"Wait!" I told him and stopped walking. "I need some things." I quickly teleported to the weapons room and grabbed two ankle holsters and two 9mm pistols with some ammo. I then grabbed three more sets of knives. One being a set of two saber tooth daggers that fit into a lower back holster. The second being another throwing knife set, and the third was a short sword that holstered around the chest and upper back, so it was easy to grab. I then teleported back out to Tony. "Ok, I'm ready." I told him while still hooking up the holster around my chest. It was a good thing I was wearing clothes that allowed me to move easily. 

"Uh, what is that?" He asked me and I looked up from trying to get the strap tightened. 

"It's a short sword." I told him. 

"You're a civilian, you won't be fighting." He told me and turned to get on the jet. I jogged to catch up to him. 

"You're technically a civilian too, ya know. And you'll need all the hands you can get. I might not be on Nat's or Clint's level with weapons, but I'm pretty damn good, especially with a knife. Plus, if it gets too much for me, I can just teleport out." I walked into the jet and took a seat. 

"Fine, but you're on evacuation duty." Tony said while taking his mask off. I looked at him and froze. 

"Am I crazy?" I asked. "Or in a coma? I've read that some people in comas can live out entirely different lives while asleep. Is that what's happening?" Tears came to my eyes and I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over. Tony looked at me with sad eyes. 

"I don't know," he told me and sat next to me, "but we'll figure it out." He put an arm around me and I leaned into his suit. 

"I could actually die here, huh?" I asked quietly. 

"Let's not find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting into the battle of New York! I separated the battle into 4 parts that I am very proud of. The first part will be up tonight 2/2, the second and third tomorrow 2/3, and then the fourth will be on Thursday 2/4. After the battle, I will be taking a small break to write more. <3


	12. The Invasion: Part 1

"Is everyone here?" Cap asked as he walked onto the jet. Clint and Nat were firing up the engines, with Clint in the pilot's seat and Nat as his second hand. 

"Yep," Tony said and stood up to walk off the jet. He was going to fly ahead to try and stop Loki since his suit was faster. 

"Good," Cap looked to me then back at Tony, "fly safe." He told him as Nat closed the jets hatch. 

"Do me a favor and get Skydive an earpiece." Tony said before the hatch completely closed. Cap came and sat down in the seat previously occupied by Tony. 

"So he decided to let you come." He told me. I sighed and nodded. 

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked. 

"A little over and hour." He replied then stood up and walked over to Nat. They talked for a second before she handed him something and he turned to walk back over to me. "Here." He said and put a small device in my hand. "It's an earpiece, we all have one, so you can talk to us if you need to." I stared at it for a second before putting it in my right ear. "Test it, make sure we can all hear you." Cap suggested. I put my hand to my ear and tapped on the device. 

"Testing, Tony, can you hear me?" I asked. 

"Loud and clear, Kid." I heard him through the earpiece. I stood up and walked over to look out over the approaching New York skyline. 

"Didn't know you could fight." Natasha said as she flipped a few switches. I smiled down at her softly. 

"I'm nowhere near your level, but I'm decent with a gun, even better with a blade." 

"Just don't get yourself killed, or anyone else for that matter." She told me and turned back to what she was doing. My smile fell and I looked down. 

"I'm Clint, by the way." I heard from my left. I turned to him and chuckled, the smile returning to my face. 

"It's nice to officially meet you, Agent Barton, I'm Sammee." He gave me a quick smile. 

"How'd you get roped into this?" He asked, still looking at the sky. 

"I fell from the sky from a different world and somehow got teleportation powers." I told him. 

"Yep, that'll do it." He said making me laugh again. "T-minus 2 minutes." He called out as we flew through New York. We all watched Stark Tower as a bright blue beam shot into the sky and opened a wormhole. Chitauri immediately started flying through. I saw Tony start attacking, but there was too many of them. 

"Stark, we're on your three, coming from the northeast." Nat told him. 

"What, did you stop for drive-through? Swing up park. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." He responded. I quickly went back and buckled myself in as we barreled past buildings. I closed my eyes as we flew straight at a building while shooting Chitauri. Clint pulled up to miss the building at the last second. The jet was basically vertical as it fired and flew towards Stark Tower. We leveled out as Loki and Thor came into view. They were battling on the tower. 

"Nat?" Clint asked. 

"See him." She responded and hit a few buttons. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up to look at Loki as the jet fired at him. He raised the scepter and pointed it directly at us. My eyes widened. I didn't not want to be in the jet as it crash landed. We were fairly close to the tower, so I picked a spot and quickly teleported as Loki shot a beam of energy at the jet. The engine of the jet caught fire and it started to fall from the sky. I landed hard on my feet and fell to the ground, rolling on my back to look up at the sky. I was trying to catch my breath. That jump was farther than I expected. I could hear Loki and Thor grunting as they fought somewhere below me. I sat up and looked at where I landed. I was on one of the walkways around the building. Loki and Thor were on the walkway below me. I was going to get up and go to them when I heard a loud roar. I looked back up to see a Leviathan emerge from the wormhole. It was huge, like bigger than expected huge. 

"Sammee, where the hell did you go?" I heard Cap yell from the earpiece. 

"I-Uh- might have teleported to the tower. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said back. 

"Stark, you seeing this?" Was Cap's next question. He was referring to the worm looking Leviathan that was shooting out more Chitauri. 

"Seeing. Still working on believing. Has Banner shown up yet?" He asked. 

"Banner?" Cap questioned.

"Just keep me posted. And Sammee?" Tony said, getting my attention. 

"Ya?" I asked. 

"Stay away from Loki. He's out of your league. Let Thor take care of him."

"But I'm the only one he might let close." I responded even though I had no intention of fighting Loki. 

"Stay away!" Tony told me sternly before going back to whatever he was doing. 

"Look at this!" I heard Thor yell from below me. "Look at what you've done! You think this madness will end with your rule?" 

"It's too late." Loki responded. "It's too late to stop it." I got up and looked over the edge of the walkway to try and teleport to the one below. If I messed this up it would be a long way down. I froze for a second and watched. Loki stabbed Thor which only further pissed Thor off. He grabbed his younger sibling and threw him into the ground, like a rag doll. Loki quickly rolled off the edge of the walkway and grabbed on to one of the Chitauri's Chariots as it flew by. Thor pulled out the small knife in his side and looked out in the direction his brother fled. 

"Thor!" I called down, making him look up to me. "I need a lift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 out of 4 down! How did you like the first part?


	13. The Invasion: Part 2

"Sammee, where did you come from?" Thor asked as he looked up to me. 

"I teleported when the jet went down. Now, I'm going to teleport to you, but in the event that I miss, please catch me." I told him before taking a deep breath and teleporting. Luckily, I landed right next to him. "Oh, thank god." I breathed when I opened my eyes. 

"We've got civilians trapped down here." I heard from the earpiece. I turned my attention to Thor. 

"Can you bring me down? I can't teleport that far yet." I said and looked at his injured side. He covered it and gave me a pained smile. 

"Tis' but a flesh wound." He told me. "I can still carry you." I smiled at him in thanks. He held an arm out to me and I stepped into him. "Ready?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"No, but when will I ever be?" I mumbled. 

"That's the spirit." He laughed. "Make sure to keep your knees bent." He said as he swung Mjolnir and lifted us into the sky. I closed my eyes and held onto him as we flew to the ground quickly. Thor electrocuted some Chitauri as we landed. He released me and leaned against a flipped car for support. 

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap walked up to us and asked. 

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor responded and stood up straight. 

"Thor's right," Tony said from the earpiece, "we got to deal with these guys." 

"How do we deal with this?" Nat asked and looked around at all the destruction. 

"As a team." Cap responded quickly. 

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said to Cap. 

"Ya, get in line." Clint commented. 

"Save it." Cap quickly snapped. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to-" Cap cut his speech short when a motorcycle approached behind him. He turned to see Bruce pull up. 

"Ah, Banner, you made it!" I called to him. He set the bike aside and walked up to the group. 

"So, this all seems horrible." He observed. 

"I've seen worse." Nat said to him. He looked at her apologetically. 

"Sorry." 

"No, we could use worse." She smiled softly. 

"We kinda need the not so jolly green giant right now." I smiled at Bruce. 

"Stark, we got him." Cap said into the earpiece. 

"Banner?" Tony responded. "Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony rounded the corner with the Leviathan chasing after him.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Nat stared at the giant beast coming straight for us. 

"Banner," Cap called out, "now's a good time to get angry." Bruce started walking forward, towards the Leviathan. He turned to Cap and smiled. 

"That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry." Bruce turned and morphed into Hulk. The Leviathan ran head first into Hulks outstretched fist. When they collided, the Leviathan flipped in the air and started coming straight down, on top of us. 

"Oh, fuck." I sighed. I was going to teleport but didn't need to. Tony flew down and shielded me. 

"Hold on." He yelled as he sent some kind of explosive into the beast. All around us we heard the Chitauri's battle cry's as more Leviathan came from the portal above. Hulk roared back and I covered my ears. 

"Guys..." Nat told us in warning while looking up at the sky. 

"Call it, Captain." Stark said as we all looked up. 

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." Cap told us all and turned to Clint. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." He turned to Stark next. "Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or you turn it to ash." 

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony. 

"Right." He responded. "Better clench up, Legolas." Tony walked to Clint and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. They were in the air and flying off to do their jobs the next second. 

"Thor," Cap turned back to give more orders, "you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer a few times and then flew into the sky, heading for the portal. "The rest of us are staying on the ground, keep the fighting here." Cap said and turned to me. "If it gets too much for you, I want you to teleport out immediately. Don't try and be the hero." He said and waited for me to nod in agreement before turning to Hulk. "Hulk..." Hulk turned his head to look at us. "Smash." Cap told him and a giant grin spread to his face before he jumped to the nearest building to attack. 

"I wish I had time to stretch before this." I rolled my shoulders as I looked around. "Snooze, ya loose, I guess." I said, taking out my twin daggers and teleporting to the nearest enemy. I plunged one of my blades into its chest before teleporting to the next one. I did this several more times before stopping to catch my breath. "Is this a good time to tell you guys that I know how to close the portal?" I asked into the earpiece. 

"What?" Nat yelled.

"You're telling us now?" Cap asked angrily. 

"That's it, I'm sending you off to live with S.H.I.E.L.D. when all this is over." Tony commented. 

"It didn't matter before because you can't close the portal yet." I told them. "Nat, start making your way up to the Cube." I paused to send a throwing knife into the skull of a Chitauri that was about to shoot a cowering family. "Get out of the streets!" I yelled to them. "The national guard should be here any minute." I said back into the earpiece. "Nat, are you in the air, yet?" 

"Yep." I heard back. 

"Good. Barton, do you see Loki from your vantage point?" I asked. 

"Negative." He responded. I turned and teleported out of the way of a beam sent by one of the Chitauri's guns. Unfortunately, I teleported too close to another Chitauri and got thrown to the ground. I turned my head just in time to miss a spear going through it. The end of the spear still cut my cheek though. I sucking in a sharp breath and teleported behind the Chitauri. I slashed its heels, making it fall to it’s knees. I pulled it's head back and slit through it’s throat with my blade. "Got eyes on Loki." Clint said as I teleported into another Chitauri and sent one of my blades into its skull. 

"Good, light him up." I replied. 

"My pleasure." He said back. I turned and started making my way towards Stark Tower. 

"Guards here." Cap informed us. 

"Ok, If anyone needs me," I told them as I teleported closer to the tower. "I'll be at the tower." I could only teleport about 100 ft at a time. Luckily, I wasn't far from the tower. The problem I would have, was getting to where Loki would be. I stood at the base of the tower and looked up. I teleported as far up as I could into one of the rooms. "JARVIS," I called out, "what floor am I on?" 

"Floor number 9, Ms. Sammee." The A.I. Responded. That wasn't far at all. 

"9 down 72 to go." I mumbled. I had no idea what the rest of the floors looked like, so I couldn't teleport until I got within 100 ft of the party deck. "JARVIS, have the elevator ready for me." I yelled as I ran through the floor. The floor I was on seemed to be mostly offices, which made finding the elevator a lot easier. The elevator doors were open and waiting for me to get in when I approached. I quickly teleported in and hit the button for floor 81. "JARVIS, I need to get there as fast as possible." I told the A.I. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sammee. Mr. Stark sets the speed for the elevators. I cannot change them without his permission." JARVIS replied. I groaned and continued to watched the floor numbers rise. It was already an extremely fast elevator, but I was on a bit of a time crunch. I waited till I was about 10 floors away and then teleported to the bar on the party floor. Loki was lying in a Loki sized dent in the floor and Hulk was walking away. 

"Aww, I missed it." I whined and started walking to Loki. "Hulk," I called out. Hulk turned to me, ready to attack. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up. He grinned at the fact that he was doing a good job before turning and jumping out the window to go smash other unsuspecting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love reading comments and feedback. It’s my favorite part of posting. <3


	14. The Invasion: Part 3

I looked down at Loki once Hulk had left. 

"I told you, you would regret it." I reminded him of what I told him when he was still imprisoned in the cell. "Puny god." I laughed. Loki was still stunned, laying there in pain. I rolled my eyes and held out a hand. "Come on, my prince. Time to get back up." He looked at me and took a few deep breaths before sitting up and reaching out to grab my hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled me down to him. He spun me, so that I landed with my back to him. A dagger was quickly at my neck. My hands went up to hold the arm pressing the dagger to my throat. 

"What did I say about mocking me?" He asked in my ear. 

"I don't remember, maybe you could remind me." I nervously laughed. "Or, better yet..." I teleported out of his grip and behind him. "Show me what you would do, my prince." I whispered into his ear before teleporting a few feet in front of him. Loki smirked and stood up. 

"Are you a warrior all of the sudden?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"No, but I've always been good with a blade." I told him and took out my short sword, spinning it in my hand for added affect. 

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" He asked. I smiled at him. 

"I don't." I told him honestly. "But this could be fun." Loki smiled and pulled out his own set of twin daggers. I matched each step he took. We circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. I finally got impatient and teleported behind him to swipe my blade across the backs of his knees. He was, of course, excepting that and moved accordingly. He blocked with one hand and brought the other dagger down, towards my right shoulder, with the other hand. I teleported behind him again and took out one of my throwing knifes. I threw it at him and when he moved to block, I teleported just to the left of him. I moved my blade horizontally, aiming for his side. He twisted and trapped my sword between both of his blades. He shifted so that the force of my swing would pull me into him, so that my back was to his front. My blade was flat across my chest with one of my palms pressed to it, keeping one of Loki's blades away. "You seem to really like me in this position." I commented. Loki laughed. 

"I'd like it more if you kneeled to me." He said as I teleported away from him. 

"If you wanted me on my knees, all you had to do was ask." I smiled mischievously at him as I backed away. An arm came around me and a hand went around my throat. The illustration of Loki in front of me disappeared with a green shimmer. 

"Then kneel." He said into my ear. I sucked in a deep breath and leaned my head back as his other hand came to hold my hips in place. 

"We're getting over powered." I heard Tony say over the coms. 

"I'm out of arrows." Clint replied. I had almost completely forgotten about the outside world. I was too focused on Loki. 

"Fuck," I sighed. "Unfortunately we'll have to continue this at a later date." I sadly told him and teleported into the elevator. "JARVIS, take me down." I said and the elevator started moving down. When I was close enough to the street, I teleported. I then made my way back to where Thor and Cap were still fighting. In the blink of an eye I was on top of a Chitauri and had slit it's throat. In the next moment I was on another one, then it was on to the next until they were all down. 

"And why the hell were you in the tower instead of on the ground?" Cap asked, but his eyes widened when I turned and he looked at my stomach. "You're hurt." He rushed to my side as I looked down. Sure enough, one of the Chitauri had sliced into my side. I slowly lifted up my shit and grimaced. It was deep, but it wouldn't kill me. 

"I'm fine." I told Cap and put my shirt back down. "Tis' but a flesh wound." I said and winked at Thor. He laughed as he set a bolt of lightning at a Chitauri. 

"I can close it." Nat's voice came through the earpiece. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." 

"Do it!" Cap yelled. 

"No!" I yelled. 

"No, wait!" Tony echoed me. 

"Stark, these things are still coming." Cap told him. 

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony replied. 

"I would really like to not blow up after saving the world." I commented. 

"Agreed." Nat said. 

"Then hold off. I know just where to put it." Tony told us. 

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Cap told him. We all looked up at the sky as Tony guided the nuke through the city and into the portal. A few seconds later, all of the Chitauri and Leviathan collapsed, lifeless. Cap waited for a few seconds before telling Nat to close the portal. The wormhole closed with a loud crack and all that was left was a falling man of metal. I looked around for Hulk and saw him standing on a building, looking at the sky. 

"Hulk," I yelled and pointed to Tony, "catch!" Hulk immediately launched into the sky to catch Tony. They both crashed into a building before falling to the ground. Hulk turned Tony to shield him from the impact, but once they had stopped falling, Hulk pushed him away roughly. We ran to them and I knelt down beside Tony's head as Thor ripped his mask off. Tony was still unconscious. I looked over at Hulk and nudged him to get his attention. When he looked at me I motioned towards Tony with a smile and covered my ears. Hulk got the message and roared loudly in his face, waking Tony up. 

"What the hell?" Tony groaned. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Cap and Thor looked relieved while I just giggled. 

"We won." Cap told Tony. Tony sighed in shared relief and rested his head back. 

"Alright. Yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Tony grunted in pain and turned to Hulk. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." 

"Ya, ya know, if it's still standing that is." I murmured. Tony turned his head to look at me. 

"Really? I was having a nice realization there and you ruined it." He said. I couldn't help but laugh. I erupted into a fit of giggles. "I think we finally broke her." He said to Cap who laughed lightly. 

"We're not finished yet." Thor told us and we all looked at the Tower. We still needed to capture Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH!!! 3/4 complete! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. The last part of the invasion will be up sometime tomorrow.


	15. The Invasion: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The Last part of the Invasion! I really hope you like it. Prepare yourself for this one, it’s a lot to handle.

We all made our way to the party deck of the tower. Loki was sitting on the steps before the lower half of the room. He turned to look at us when we landed on the launch pad. Tony carried Clint and Steve, while Thor carried me, Nat finding her own way down from the roof. I teleported to the bar and poured myself a drink while the others were making their way down the stairs. Once I poured my drink, I teleported over to Loki. Loki smiled slightly when he looked at me.

"You look like you had fun." He commented. I laughed softly. 

"Tons." I told him sarcastically and sat down next to him. "Drink?" I offered. He gave a small nod and took the drink from my hand as the rest of the Avengers finally poured into the room. 

"Kid," Tony said to me in a stern voice, "step away from reindeer games." I turned to look at Loki and sighed. He kept his eyes focused on the scepter in Nat's hands. 

"I'll see you later." I whispered to him and teleported next to Tony. 

"How the hell can you still give a shit about him when you just watched him destroy an entire city?" Tony criticized. 

"Because I know things you don't." I said sadly. 

"What could possibly justify this?" He whispered as I watched Thor cuff his brother. I sighed and turned to face Tony completely. 

"Loki is someone's puppet just as Clint was his." Tony's face morphed into confusion.

"Are you saying Loki's being controlled?" Tony asked. I smiled at him and turned back to the brothers. Uniformed agents then came charging in to take the scepter and to get the Cube. Thor, Loki, Tony, and I went into the elevator with a few agents to get to the ground floor. While in the elevator, Loki turned and looked at me. 

"You're hurt." He scrunched his brow as he stared at my side. I shook my head. 

"I'm fine. I'll get it stitched up later." I smiled to reassure him. 

"Does it hurt much?" He asked and looked straight at me. I couldn't look away from him as I answered. 

"I've been in worse pain." I told him. He contemplated my answer for a moment and was going to say something else when Tony cut him off. 

"Nope, You don't get to talk to her." He said and moved me, so he was now between me and Loki. 

"Tony!" I scolded, making him turn to me. 

"Zip it, Chatterbox! The last thing I need is him convincing you to help him escape." 

"Oh, trust me," Loki smirked, "she wouldn't need much convincing." Tony's eyes widened slightly and he turned to Thor. 

"Thor, he's your brother. Either you shut him up, or I will." Tony told him. Thor sighed and nodded before taking something out of his pocket. 

"He is not my broth-" Loki hissed before being muzzled by Thor. I brought my hand up to my mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. It must not have worked because Loki turned and glared at me. The elevator finally opened and we all stepped out. I leaned against the receptionist counter and watched as Thor talked about his plans of returning to Asgard. I glanced at Loki to find that he was already looking at me. I smiled and winked at him playfully. He raised his brows at me and tilted his head slightly to the side. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention elsewhere. I looked outside and watched as people filed out of buildings and into the street. The army was directing people away from most of the destruction, but I noticed two kids sneak away from their parents and slip through the cracks in the guard. One was about 7, if I had to guess, and the other about 5. I stood up straight as I watched them run around and point at all the cool alien technology on the ground. 

"Tony," I tried to interrupt, but they talked right over me. "Tony!" I yelled as I watched one of the kids pick up a blaster and point it at the other. 

"What?" Tony asked annoyed and looked in the direction I was staring. "Oh god." He went to move, but it would have been too late, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I teleported and shielded the young boy with my body. I felt a searing pain in my stomach and I dropped to my knees. I looked down as blood started soaking through my white tank. That was going to be a pain to wash out. 

"Sammee!" I heard a voice yell and looked up to see Tony running towards me with Thor trailing behind him. I looked down and touched the blood on my stomach as I slowly started falling to the side. By now, the army soldiers realized what had happened and had pried the two children away from danger. I fell to the ground and laid on my side, struggling to get a deep breath in. Tony sank to his knees in front of me. "Why would you do that!" He yelled and put pressure over the hole in my stomach. 

"Did I- did I get to him in time?" I looked up at Tony and asked. 

"You- ya, you did." He told me and looked at me sadly. "Why didn't you just teleport the gun out of his hand?" He asked. I smiled softly, though it hurt to. 

"It could have been too late. He might had already pulled the trigger." I felt a tear fall from my eye and roll down my cheek. "But he's alive. I got to him." I looked behind Tony to see Thor run up. His face fell when he saw me. "It's ok," I told them, "I'll be ok, I'll just wake up and finish my art final. You'll see." I looked past Thor to see Loki struggling against the guards. He was able to knock a few of them away from him and get out the door. Thor turned as Loki came to us. He stared at me for a second before turning to Thor with pleading eyes. Thor reached up and took the muzzle off of him. 

"Take the cuffs off, I can save her." He told Thor. Tony snapped his attention to him. 

"No, you're the reason she's lying here." Tony said and turned back to me. Loki ignored him and spoke only to Thor. 

"Please, Brother. I won't try to escape, I promise you." The fact that Loki called Thor his brother must have convinced him because he sighed and silently undid the cuffs. Tony turned and stared up at Thor with betrayal as the cuffs came off. He was still putting pressure on my wound, but I was bleeding out too quickly. 

"No!" He yelled as Thor started to free Loki. Tony shifted his body to try and shield me from him. "Don't touch her! JARVIS, how long until that med team gets here?" He asked. He must not have gotten the response he wanted because he closed his eyes and dropped his head. 

"Tony, let him help." Thor tried to reason, but Tony shook his head. Once the cuffs were off, Loki quickly walked towards me. 

"Move, or I will make you. I only care about healing her, I don't care what happens to you." He growled as he approached. 

"Tony," I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "it's ok. I trust him." I gave him a small smile of reassurance. 

"That's the problem." Tony told me and looked at Loki over his shoulder. He looked back to me and at how much blood was pooling on the ground around me. He sighed and sat back on his heels. "Fine." He said as Loki kneeled down next to me. "You do anything besides heal her, and you'll never make it back to Asgard." Tony told Loki in a extremely serious tone before standing up and giving him room. 

"Oh, little one, what did you do to yourself?" Loki asked, repeating what I asked him when he was imprisoned. 

"Hey," I smiled, "that's my line." It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open and I couldn't feel my hands, or feet anymore. "Look who kneeled down for who." I teased, making him smile sadly. 

"Yes, well there's still plenty of time for that later. Right now let's fix you up, so you can keep your promise." He told me. 

"What promise?" I asked, confused. 

"Did you forget already? You promised to get me back for tricking you into telling me all your secrets." He smirked. I tried to laugh, but it hurt.

"They weren't really secrets. I would have told you if you had just a.." I wasn't able to finish my sentence as black spots invaded my vision and pulled me into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, all 4 parts of the Invasion. I hope it’s up to your expectations. What are your thoughts on the end of this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? 
> 
> Don’t hate me, but I’m taking a small break to keep up with writing. I do already have the next 10 chapters written, but I’ve been experiencing a bit of a block for the last month and need to get over it. I won’t be gone too long, a week at the very MOST, but I doubt it will even be that long. (2/12)


	16. Rise and Shine

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I looked around and saw the familiar furniture of my room in the Tower. I groaned and tried to sit up, there was a warm hand holding mine, I looked down to see Tony sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was leaning forward on the bed, asleep with my hand firmly in his. With my other hand I reached up and took the O2 tube off from around my face. There was also an IV tube in my arm that Tony was holding. It wasn't actually hooked up to anything. Tony sat up quickly when he felt me stir. His eyes went wide and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, thank god." He said and gave my hand a squeeze. 

"Good to see you too, Tony." I grumbled and sat up fully. "What happened after I passed out? Where's Loki?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave without getting to say goodbye. Tony cleared his throat and looked down. 

"Let's talk about that later. Right now let's let the doctors check you out." I looked at Tony confused. Doctors? I looked down at my stomach and lifted my shirt. There was a faint 6 inch scar and nothing else. It was completely healed. I traced my finger over it in awe. 

"Wow." I said. "Medicine is so much more advanced in this world." Tony didn't say anything, he just continued looking down. I looked over at him and stared. His silence was making me nervous. "Tony, what aren't you telling me?" I asked. He looked up from the floor and sighed. 

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to explain this to you. I think we should wait for the doctor." He told me. I looked at him sternly. 

"But, I asked you, not the doctor." I told him. He clenched his jaw and looked at me in thought for a minute before sitting back in his chair. 

"Fine." He said and folded his hands. "it's been a while since you were shot. You've been in a medically induced coma since. The doctors couldn't figure out how to help. Loki could only heal so much. There was just too much damage." I stared at him in shock. 

"Then how am I alive?" I asked. 

"Honestly, we have no idea. You shouldn't be. Your organs were damage beyond repair, but managed to slowly fix themselves. We finally thought you were healed enough to bring you out of the coma." Tony waited for me to have some kind of big reaction to the news, but I just slowly nodded and looked down at my hands. 

"Ok, so Thor and Loki are back on Asgard?" I saw Tony stiffen from the corner of my eye and I turned my head to him. "What?" I asked sternly. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"We have no idea where Loki is." He said without looking at me. 

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I asked again. 

"He refused to leave with Thor until you woke up. Something about keeping a promise. There was a fight and he seemed to just vanish. We can't find him, anywhere. And trust me, we've looked." I just stared in shock as the door to my room opened and two people with medical bags walked in. This wasn't in any of the movies. Loki was supposed to be on Asgard with Thor. This was wrong, all wrong. I no longer knew what was going to happen. I swallowed and one of the doctors came to take my blood pressure and pulse. 

"Tony, how many weeks was I out for?" I asked. 

"Uh, not... not to long." Tony answered and scratched his head. I looked around the doctor to glare at Tony. 

"Tony!" I said in warning. He sighed.

"Four weeks... times three" He said flatly. I choked on air. 

"Three? As in three months? Like the number three?" I asked when I could breath again. 

"Sammee," one of the doctors said to get my attention. "Good news is your vitals are perfect, but we should do a contrast MRI of your brain in a few days just to make sure you healed correctly." She said while taking the IV out before smiling and nodding a goodbye to Tony. I swung my legs off the bed and tried to stand. I didn't expect my muscles and joints to hurt as much as they did under my weight. 

"Woah, wait a minute." Tony stood quickly and grabbed my arm to stabilize me. "Don't go so fast." 

"I'm fine." I told him and pulled away from his grip. I rolled all of my joints out and stretched. "So, how's the team?" I turned and asked him. He was keeping an eye on every move I made, probably to make sure I wasn't doing to fall over. 

"They're all good. Everyone lives here now, so it's a lot easier to get work done. We've all been pitching in to help clean up the city." 

"How are the kids?" I asked in a low voice. Tony didn't even have to ask which kids I was talking about. The only kids I could be talking about was the ones I jumped in front of and saved. 

"Alive." He told me. "I made sure to get them the best therapist money could buy. The older one was going to need it." I nodded and bit my lip as tears came to my eyes. 

"Thank you, Tony." I told him sincerely and moved to hug him. He took a deep breath before wrapping me up in a giant hug. 

"Anything for you, Skydive." He smiled as he pulled back from the hug. 

"You really seem to trust me. We've technically only known each other for a couple of days... or at least where I was conscious." I laughed. 

"Well you probably have a lot of material to blackmail me with, so I need to stay on your good side." He joked. I shook my head and started walking towards the door. When I opened the door, I found that I wasn't actually in my room just a similar one. 

"Ok, I'm lost." I said when I looked around. 

"We had to remodel a bit after what happened." Tony said and led me to the elevator. 

"I knew that." I said still confused. 

"Well this is the guest floor, but it's closer to medical, so I've kept you here." Tony explained and hit the button for the elevator. "Your room is actually a few floors up." Tony told me when the elevator opened. "JARVIS, take us to the common room." He said when we got into the elevator. 

"Right away, Sir." JARVIS replied and we stared moving. 

"The team has been waiting around anxiously for you to wake up today. They should all be in here." Tony told me when the doors of the elevator opened. I was immediately wrapped in a hug and lifted off the ground making me yelp in surprise. 

"You're awake!" Thor boomed. 

"Thor, put the girl down." Steve scolded. Thor put me down and I looked up to smile at him. 

"A little warning next time would be nice." I laughed and turned to the rest of the group who had gotten up from their spots in the living room. I greeted Steve first after Thor. "What's up, Capsicle?" Steve lifted his brows at me. 

"Not you too." He shook his head, but smiled. "It’s good to see you up and walking around, Sammee." He told me. 

"We saw the video of what you did for that kid." Clint said when him and Nat walked up. He looked at me with approval. "It was stupid, but you saved that kids life." 

"I specifically remember telling you not to get yourself killed." Nat grumbled beside Clint and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" I laughed before swallowing and turning to Tony with a worried expression. "Aren't I?" I whispered to him. His arm came around my shoulders. 

"Yes, you are, though you tried your hardest not to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I wanted to thank everyone for reading this far. How did you like this chapter? Where do you think Loki went? I want to hear everyone’s theories on where they think the book is going. <3


	17. Welcome Home

We all settled back on the couches of the lounge and they filled me in on what's been happening. Thor apparently had to stay on earth until Loki was found and dealt with. He told me that, even if he was found, Odin might not allow Loki back on Asgard, even just for punishment. 

"He was very upset that he couldn't heal you completely." Thor explained. "Apparently the damage was too great. He refused to leave until you awoke, but that was not his choice to make, it was Odin's and he wanted Loki home. Loki tricked us and escaped the day after your accident. Maybe, if he knew you had recovered, he would show himself." Thor looked down in thought.

"He'll be ok, Thor." I reassured him. "With his mind free of the scepter's influence, he'll go back to his usual mischievous self." Thor looked up at me. 

"What are you talking about? Was his mind not free before?" He asked with a serious hopefulness. "Was New York not his doing?" I smiled at him and stood up. All I was doing was giving little hints and letting them figure the rest out. 

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I told them all. I was about to leave when something occurred to me. "Uh, Tony, where am I sleeping?" Tony looked up at me from his conversation with Clint. 

"Oh, right. Come on, I'll show you." Tony got up and started walking to the elevator with me following. Once we were on, he asked JARVIS to take us to floor 87. Tony was very excited to show me. He tried not to show how excited he was, but I could see it. He was practically bouncing as he walked out of the elevator. "This is your floor." He told me.

There was a large living space with comfortable looking furniture and a giant TV mounted on the wall. "There is a kitchen around this corner. I expect baked goods in return, but that's not even the best part." He led me through the living room and down a small hall. There was one door on the left, one on the right, and one directly at the end of the hallway. "The room to the left is a guest room, in case you want to have anyone over. The one to the right is yours." He opened the room that was going to be mine and quickly ushered me in. I stood frozen in the doorway. 

"Uhm... Tony, I appreciate all of this, but a simple bed and dresser would have been fine." I told him as I stared at the room. The back wall of the room was glass, like my other room was, but this time it was twice the size. The biggest bed I have ever seen was to the left of the door. A beautiful marble fireplace with a sitting area was to the right. There was a large desk against the wall with a laptop sitting in the middle of it. The laptop had a small bow on the corner of the screen. Above the desk was a hanging bookshelf without any books. There was a large set of double, fogged glass doors to the left of the desk that I'd assume was the closet. On the other side of the room was another door I'd assume was the bathroom. Everything was in light grey, black, or white tones. It made the room look very elegant. 

"Do you like it?" Tony asked from beside me. He was watching for my reaction. "You can change the colors. Make it your own. I just wanted to give you a start." 

"A start? Tony, this room is bigger than my entire apartment back home." I turned to him and smiled. "This is more than I could have ever asked for, thank you!" I hugged him tightly. 

"That's not all." I backed away and looked at him curiously. He turned around and out the door, expecting me to follow. 

"Uh, wait!" I jogged after him. He turned, went to the door at the end of the hallway, and stood in front of it. 

"Open it." He lifted his brows and looked at me excitedly. I glanced between him and the door. "Come on, it doesn't bite." Tony was getting impatient and decided to open the door himself. Inside was a training gym. Rows of different types of knives lined the back wall. The room was painted black and the walls were lined with mirrors, except for the wall lined with knives and swords. The floor was a dark red color and was padded. There was a few training dummies in the back of the room ready to be used. 

"Son of a-" I was at a loss for words. It was beautiful. 

"I noticed you liked throwing knives and daggers, so I got you a variety to choose from. But there's one more thing." Tony told me and started walking towards the back wall. There was some kind of touch screen controller installed into the wall. Tony hit a few things on it and the wall slid open to reveal an outfit behind a glass case. It was a dark, plum purple body suit with tons of different holsters on it. Belt holsters, leg holsters, upper arm holsters, lower and upper back holsters, this suit was amazing. The holsters were black to contrast the purple. It made me think of Deadpool's suit. Over the top of the suit was a black half jacket with, you guessed it, more holsters. Some were for knives while others were to hold pistols and ammo. 

"I- this is mine?" I asked in my shock. 

"If you want it." He smiled at me. Happy tears came to my eyes and I nodded aggressively. 

"Yes! Absolutely!" I laughed. "If you're doing this because you felt guilty I got shot, then I need to get shot more often." 

"Ya, no. Never again." He looked at me seriously. I stopped laughing and frowned. 

"Tony, I was just joking. You know I don't blame you. It was an accident and I'm ok now." I reassured him. He watched me for a few moments making sure I meant it. 

"It shouldn't have happened. It was way too close for comfort." He told me. I shrugged. 

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little weak from not using my muscles for three months, but that can be fixed." Tony sighed and then looked at the suit. 

"The material should stop a bullet from any smaller caliber weapon, but it's still going to hurt like hell. It's also got a few safety features built in." Tony said. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I laughed. "Thank you." I said to him seriously. He nodded and turned to look at the door. 

"I should get back to the kids now before they destroy my living room." I smiled and how he was calling the Avengers 'kids'. "I'll see you in the morning. Nat's making waffles." He winked before walking out and leaving me to my shiny new toys. I opened the glass case and ran my hand over the material of the suit. It felt light. You wouldn't think it could stop anything, let alone a bullet. I smiled happily before closing the case. I hit a button and watched the wall closed. There were so many knives. I admired them for awhile before turning and leaving the room to go back to the bedroom. When I stepped into the room I was shocked all over again by how big it was. There was so much room. I walked over to the bed and just collapsed onto it. It looked extremely comfortable, and it was. I sighed happily and turned on my side. There was a small bedside table and on the table was a phone. I sat up and grabbed it. There was a note on the back that simply read, 

Don't lose it - Tony

I laughed and put it back down on the charger. I got up and checked out the rest of the room starting with the bathroom. It was gorgeous. Everything was white marble. The shower was amazing. The entire roof of the shower rained water. The bathtub was just as big as the last and had jets. There was a large vanity with lights that went all the way around the mirror. After checking out the bathroom, I quickly ran over to the other set of doors. When I opened them, my jaw dropped. The closet was huge and filled with clothes. Casual to formal to athletic. It had everything. There were also display cases for jewelry. Shoes lined the back wall. I ran my hand along all the clothes. There was no way Tony did all of this himself. I'd bet money Pepper and Nat helped. I changed into a tank and sleep shorts and walked out of the closet, closing the doors as I did. All this excitement was making me tired. My body wasn't used to being awake for so long anymore. I yawned and went to crawl into bed. I got under the covers and cuddled up into a pillow. 

"JARVIS?" I asked the ceiling. 

"Yes, Ms. Sammee?" 

"Could you turn all the lights out, please?" 

"Certainly." The voice from the ceiling called and a second later it was dark. I started drifting off to sleep and almost missed a flash of green appearing before my bed. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a furry black cat jump onto the bed. I fully opened my eyes and stared at the cat. Green eyes stared back.


	18. Lokitty

I sat up slightly and chuckled at the cat. I lifted a hand and reached out to pet the top of his head. The cat flinched back at first, but ultimately let me pet him. 

"You know," I sighed, "Thor is worried sick about you." I smiled as the cat started to purr. "I guess you're who I should thank for being alive right now, huh, Lokitty?" The cat looked up and tilted his head to the side a bit. He then jumped off the bed and, with a shimmer of green, transformed into Loki. 

"I haven't the slightest care about that wandering oaf." Loki commented. "How did you know?" He asked. I assumed he was asking how I knew the cat was him, so I answered.

"You're a master shapeshifter who prefers either a serpent, or a cat. It wasn't that big of a leap." I smirked at him. 

"Not that, that I was the one to heal you?" He asked. He was standing, so I moved to sit at the edge of the bed. 

"Oh, well when Tony said that my organs were pretty much fried I just kinda... guessed?" I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled sheepishly at him. He was wearing his usual Asgardian attire and had his hands behind his back. He looked down at me with a strange expression. "Uh, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and stepped a bit closer to me. "Why did you heal me? You could have left, but you decided to stay and risk getting caught by the Avengers just to heal me, a simple Midgardian. It must have taken a lot of magic." Loki looked down in thought for a few moments before answering. 

"You made a promise and you can't keep that promise if you're dead." He said it like it was no big deal for him. I rolled my eyes and giggled. 

"A promise? What promise did I make?" I asked. He smirked and inched closer to me. 

"Did you forget again?" He asked and leaned forward. His hand rested on the bed on each side of me. "You promised to get me back." My brow scrunched in confusion and I thought back to when I would have said that. I finally remembered. It was when he was teasing me in the containment cell. I smiled and shook my head. 

"I think Hulk took care of my revenge for me." I laughed. 

"Don't remind me." Loki growled. "That creature could give Odin a run for his money." He looked away from me. Probably remembering getting his ass kicked by Hulk. 

"I'm just sad I missed it." I pouted. "It is one of my favorite lines in all movie history." Loki looked annoyed until I saw something shift in his eyes. One of his hands left its place on the bed and wrapped around my neck, but he didn't apply any pressure. My breathing hitched in my throat as he slowly stared pushing me back, so that I was lying on the bed. "Loki, wh- what are you doing?" I asked when I could speak again. 

"Silencing you ." He told me as he leaned over me. "I noticed how fast you submit at the simplest of touches . It's quite fascinating." Amusement swirled in his eyes. I took a shaky breath in. 

"I-" I couldn't think as Loki slid the hand around my neck down the middle of my chest and to my stomach. He laid his hand flat on my stomach and watched my reaction. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip to keep any sounds trying to escape. 

"S-stop." I told him still with my eyes closed. "Don't tease me." I felt his hand leave my stomach and caress my face before tilting my chin up. 

"Open your eyes, Pet." He said smoothly. I took a deep breath and sighed before opening them to look at him. "Who says I'm teasing?" 

"What are you really doing here?" I asked. "Why did you actually heal me?" Loki dropped his hand and pulled back. The annoyed look coming back to his features. He didn't like that I wasn't playing into his games. I sat up on my elbows and watched him. 

"I told you, I-" 

"No, the truth. There is no way you would care about a stupid comment like that." I said and waited for his reply. 

"Because I wanted to. It's as simple as that. I don't have to explain myself to you." Was the only explanation he gave me. I huffed and flopped back down on the bed, folding my hands over my stomach. 

"Fine, keep your secrets." I said in an elegant fake British accent. "Come on," I told him and pat the bed beside me. He seemed to think about it for a second. 

"Is this your way of telling me you wish to have me in your bed?" He smirked. 

"Will you just lie down?" I laughed. He chuckled before lying down next to me and folding his hands over his stomach like I did. "Where have you been hiding for the last 3 months?" I asked. 

"Around." He answered. I rolled my eyes. 

"Wow, thanks for your super complex answer. I feel so enlightened now." 

"You'll just turn and tell Thor, so he can drag me back to Odin." Loki snarled. I took in a deep breath and turned my head to look at him. 

"And why would I do that?" I asked. He was quiet for a few seconds, lost in thought. 

"Why do people do anything? It's to be noticed, and everyone seems to want to be noticed by Thor. He was always the favorite." 

"Look at me, my prince." Loki ignored me, still looking at the ceiling, so I continued. "Thor is great, he is," I said and saw Loki tense beside me, "but in my world, you have quite the following." He stayed quiet, but I knew he was listening because he relaxed a bit. Loki turned his head to look at me and I smiled softly at him. 

"Are you saying people prefer me to Thor on your world?" He asked curiously. I thought for a moment. 

"Well, you are finally getting your own series after everyone practically begged for one. I can't say you have more fans in general, but you definitely have more devoted fans." 

"And what are you?" He asked in a low tone. I turned on my side to completely face him. 

"Why do you think I went to you every chance I got?" He stared at me in slight shock and watched me to try and tell if I was telling the truth, or not. He turned his head away from me to look back up at the ceiling. 

"The library." He suddenly said. 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"I've been in Starks library. No one ever goes in there. When in doubt, hide where the enemy least expects." He told me. I raised myself up on my elbow to look down at him. 

"You've got to be fucking with me!" I laughed. "They're searching the earth for you and you're literally in the next room!" I was laughing so hard I started to tear up a bit. "And you've just been there? The whole time?" Loki looked at me and gave a genuine smile. 

"I bounced back and forth from the library to you, so I could heal you. There was too much damage to do all at once." I had stopped laughing and looked down to pick off invisible lint on the bed. 

"I'm sorry." I told him softly. Loki frowned and tilted his head. 

"What for?" He asked. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to return to Asgard with Thor. You changed your future because you wanted to help me and I have no idea if that's a good, or bad thing." 

"It's idiotic to apologize for something I did of my own accord." He told me sternly. 

"You can't keep hiding forever." I sighed and laid back on the bed again. 

"I don't plan on it. Now that you are awake and healed, I will hold up my end of the bargain and go with Thor willingly." Something in his voice told me he was lying. I couldn't tell what, I just knew. I turned my head to look at him and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. 

"BS" I told him. He looked at me playing innocent. When he knew for a fact that I wasn't buying it, a mischievous smile played across his lips. 

"What gave me away?" He asked. 

"Just a feeling." I shrugged and giggled. Loki sighed and looked back at the ceiling. 

"I'm not sure where I'll go. It's not like I can call upon Heimdall and the Bifrost." 

"Well you could, he just would ignore you." I laughed. The room got quiet for a few minutes as we just laid there and enjoyed each other's company. My mind wandered to how calm Loki seemed now compared to when he had the scepter. "How are you, Loki? Really?" I kept my eyes on the ceiling as I asked. 

"Hmm?" He hummed and looked to me. 

"The scepter... your mind seems a lot clearer now." Loki looked back up and took a deep breath to clear his throat. 

"Ah," he fidgeted a bit. The subject wasn't a comfortable one for him, "You knew." I stayed quiet and waited for him to relax a little. "It hadn't occurred to me until it's affects had faded away." I turned and watched him as he remembered what happened. 

"I'm sorry you had to be the villain." I said sadly. 

"It's not you who should be sorry." Loki turned to look at me in the eyes. "Stop apologizing for things not of your doing." I chuckled softly and sat up on an elbow to look at him form above. 

"As you wish, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about soft Loki moments? 
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR 1000 VIEWS ON THIS BOOK!!! Y’all are amazing and I can not thank you enough <3


	19. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we hit 1000 Views on this story, I decided to post another chapter tonight. The upload schedule after today will go to every other day.

Loki watched me for a few moments, not saying anything. 

"You should get some rest, Kitten." He finally said and got up off the bed. I sat up to see him. 

"Kitten? Have I been upgraded from pet?" I asked teasingly even though my stomach was doing happy flips. Loki chuckled and shook his head. 

"Not in the slightest." He winked at me and started to turn towards the door. I didn't have a plan, but I knew I didn't want him to leave. 

"Loki, wait." I called out just loud enough for him to hear me. He stopped and turned his head to me. "You can stay here, you know. You don't have to hide in the library. There's a guest room across the hall. It's smaller than this room, but I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable than the library." Loki stared and watched me as I nervously waited for his answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked down to think. 

"Ok, Kitten, I accept your offer." Loki smirked. 

"I don't like that look. Why do I get the feeling that you're planning something evil?" I questioned. Loki shrugged and walked back over to the bed. 

"Do I get a pick of staying in the guest room, or in here with you?" He asked in a suggestive tone. I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

"Is that what you're getting at? I'm not afraid of you. I gave the option for a reason. You can chose if you'd like." I laid back on my elbows and waited for him to answer. 

"Maybe you should be afraid." Loki leaned over me and smirked. "It's the smart thing to do after all. I could do anything to you." One of his hands went to rest on my hip and I swallowed hard. 

"You won't." I said confidently. Loki tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. 

"And how are you so sure?" He asked. I smiled and licked my bottom lip. 

"Because you're a prince, first and foremost. Your mother raised you correctly. So no, you won't do anything to me." I told him. "Well, nothing I don't ask for at least." Loki looked at me with amusement before covering it with a mischievous grin. 

"Or beg for." He said and stood up again. I sat there stunned for a moment. I had to remind myself how to breathe. When I did, I chuckled and shook my head. 

"As you wish." I said and sat up fully. Loki furrowed his brow. 

"What's so special about that phrase? You keep repeating it." My smile grew and I jumped from the bed. 

"Stay here while I make us snacks. Change into something more comfortable. We are having a movie night." I giggled as I bounced out of the room. When I got halfway down the hall I froze. "How the hell did I forget I could teleport?" I asked myself and teleported into the kitchen. I made popcorn and grabbed a few drinks. I put the popcorn into a large bowl and then teleported back into the bedroom. "Boo." I said as I appeared a few feet from Loki. He had changed into comfortable looking green robes by then. He rolled his eyes at me as I handed him the bowl of popcorn. 

"What is this?" He asked. 

"Popcorn." I said excitedly. "For our movie." Loki still looked confused. "Just come on." I laughed and pulled him towards the bed. "JARVIS, can you play Princess Bride on the screen- uh- wall, please?" I asked the ceiling. Loki was getting even more confused by the second. 

"Certainly, Ms. Sammee." JARVIS responded. Loki looked up at the ceiling in question. 

"He's Tony's A.I., don't worry." I told him and pulled him onto the bed. The back wall lit up as the movie started playing. 

"I wasn't worried." Loki mumbled as he got comfortable on the giant bed. "What is this?" He asked while watching the screen. 

"A classic called The Princess Bride. Just watch." I told him and grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

For the next hour and a half we watched the movie. When we got to the scene where Westley would only say 'as you wish' to Buttercup and the narrator explained that he was really saying 'I love you', Loki turned to me. 

"Is that what you mean when you say that?" He asked curiously. He was sitting up against the headboard and I was laying down, so I had to look up at him. I smiled and shrugged. 

"In a way." I told him and focused my attention back on the movie. For the rest of the movie, we would occasionally make comments about a certain scene, or I would throw popcorn at prince Humperdinck while yelling "boooo." Loki actually seemed very interested in the story. I even caught him smiling at a joke a few times. When the movie was over I was falling asleep. I held a pillow tightly to my chest and snuggled into it. I felt the bed shift next to me as a blanket was pulled over me. The empty bowl of popcorn between Loki and I was moved to the side table as Loki stood up off the bed. Before sleep could consume me completely, I faintly heard Loki's voice. 

"Goodnight, Kitten." He whispered as I fell into unconsciousness. 

I woke up to an empty room the next morning. There was a soft, fluffy blanket, that I didn't previously own, covering me. The realization that Loki conjectured me up a blanket brought warmth to my cheeks. I laid in bed for a while and thought about how much fun I had the night before. I was happy last night. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy in my own world. I sighed and decided to start getting ready for the day. When I stood up, I noticed that my muscles hurt. I stumbled for a second before I caught myself and adjusted. Being unconscious for three months really made me weak. I shook off the feeling and went to take a shower. After I was showered, I brushed my teeth and hair before picking out clothes for the day. I decided to go with shorts and a loose fitted tshirt that I tucked into my shorts. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale. My limbs were thin from not using my muscles at all the past few months. I had definitely lost weight and I had dark circles under my eyes. To be frank, I looked like hell. I took a deep breath and looked away from my reflection. I told myself over and over again that it would get better once I started working out and getting stronger again. I made my way out of my room and into my personal kitchen. The time on the stove showed 9:21am. For some reason it felt a lot later than that. I started assembling things to make breakfast. I was really craving Swedish pancakes this morning. I grabbed milk, butter, eggs, and flour to make the batter. Within 20 minutes, I had the perfect batter. I searched through the cabinets to find a griddle and when I couldn't, I quickly teleported to the main kitchen to search there. I found one fairly quickly and teleported back to my kitchen. I turned on the stove and placed the griddle on to heat up. Once heated I started spooning the mixture and spreading it into a thin crepe. It was cooked within a minute and I grabbed a plate to put it on. I made 3 more before turning the stove off and staring to put everything away. Before I could, I thought if Loki was still here. He told me he would stay last night, so maybe he was in the guest room. I turned back to the stove and made 4 more crepes before putting everything away. I then grabbed butter and sugar to put on the crepes. I set everything down at the table and went to go see if Loki was in the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How interested are y’all in my style of writing? I actually have tons of other stories I’ve written. (Sherlock, Supernatural, MHA, I have another Loki one too, etc...) 
> 
> Should I start posting some? Would you read them, or are you only interested in this story? (It’s ok if you are) 
> 
> Let me know! <3


	20. Anticipation

For some reason I was nervous to knock on the door. I made myself take a breath and give the door three sharp knocks. I rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for him to possibly open the door. When I was about to give up and walk away, the door flew open. Loki was standing in the doorway with a towel in his hand drying his hair. He was wearing green pants, only green pants. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was checking him out. He was a god for a reason. I tilted my head slightly and bit my lower lip as I watched him. 

"Yes, Kitten?" Loki asked with a smirk. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look away from his perfectly toned body and into his eyes. 

"I was coming to tell you that I made breakfast, but I'm not even hungry for food anymore." I shook my head slightly and laughed to snap myself out of it. Loki took a step towards me and put a hand out to tilt my chin towards him. 

"Carful, Kitten." He he told me as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine. Before I opened them, I quickly teleported to the end of the hall. 

"Get dressed and come eat." I said in a rushed manner before I turned and headed back to the kitchen. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Loki was only messing with me. He only meant to tease me, I know this. I can tell by the taunting look in his eyes. I groaned and leaned back in my chair. 

"What's the matter, Kitten?" Loki said as he strolled into the kitchen like nothing happened. I turned and glared at him. I could at least focus now that he was dressed. 

"You know exactly what." I grumbled. Loki gave me an innocent smile that morphed into a mischievous one and it dawned on me. He can magically change his clothes. He didn't need to answer the door half naked. He only did it to get a response out of me. "Oh, you asshole!" I shook my head in frustration. "You did that on purpose!" Loki laughed and came to sit opposite me. 

"I have no idea what you are referring to." He taunted. 

"Fine." I said and teleported his plate away from him. "Then no breakfast for you." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Loki looked down at where the plate was before glancing at me and raising his brows in amusement. 

"I can do that too, you know." He told me and suddenly the plate was back in front of him. 

"Oh, son of a bitch." I tried to say angrily, but started laughing. Loki smiled and looked down at his plate. 

"What is this?" He asked curiously. 

"Swedish pancakes." I responded. "It's one of my favorite breakfasts. You put butter then sugar on it and roll it up." I demonstrated and rolled the crepe up with the edge of my fork. "See, easy." I shrugged and started cutting up and eating my pancake. Loki studied it for a moment before copying me and taking a bite. His eyes widened a bit and he blinked in surprise. 

We both finished our food quickly and I grabbed both plates and teleported to the sink to wash them. While I was focused on washing the dishes, two arms went past me to lean against the sink. Loki had trapped me between him and the counter. I turned off the water and started drying the plates, not paying him any interest. 

"Thank you for breakfast, Kitten." I heard Loki whisper from behind me. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. "It was delicious." I smiled to myself and leaned back into him. 

"You are quite welcome, my prince." I turned my face to see him. There was no mischievous grin on his face. No taunting look in his eyes. He was being genuine, and it took my breath away. I slowly turned around to face him completely. He looked at me with a curious expression, like he was trying to figure me out. "What?" I asked and laughed nervously. 

"You are so forward in your attraction to me, yet when I make advances towards you, you shy away. And then there are times like now where I can tell being this close to you is affecting you, but you still stand confident. What is the difference?" He asked curiously. I looked down for a minute to think of how to explain it. 

"You aren't toying with me right now, that is the difference. I can tell that you are being genuine. You aren't trying to provoke me, or anything. You're just being you." I shrugged. Loki looked taken aback. He stood up straight and looked down at me. 

"And you... value that?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Not being treated like your own personal toy? Yes." I giggled. 

"No, being myself." He corrected me. I nodded in realization and mouthed 'oh'. I smiled and made sure to look directly at him. 

"Yes, my prince, I do." I nodded slowly. Loki still looked doubtful. 

"How? You do not know how I really am, you only know what I show you." Loki's tone was soft, like he was waiting on me to prove him wrong. I sighed and looked away from his gaze. 

"Are you forgetting where I'm from, again?" I questioned while looking at my hands. 

"Not in the slightest," he responded, "but what you've told me you know doesn't exactly paint me in the best light, Kitten." I looked up at him and furrowed my brows. 

"Really? I think it does. It's Odin who is painted in a bad light, my prince, not you." Loki blinked in shock and watched my face to determine if I was telling the truth, or not. 

"You truly believe that?" He asked. I nodded confidently. 

"I know about what he's done in the past. He set you and Thor up to deal with his mistakes. He's a terrible king and an even worse father." 

"Watch yourself," Loki warned, "he is still a king." I rolled my eyes. 

"A powerful one, ya I know. Still doesn't mean he's not a jackass." I huffed and looked to the floor. Loki didn't say anything as he processed what I told him. 

"I do not think of you as a toy, Little one." He finally whispered. I looked up from the floor and into his eyes. He was serious and watching my expression closely. "I have no use for toys. You are more of a pet." He smirked at me, making me chuckle. 

"Does that mean you own me?" I asked playing along. Loki looked down and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. 

"If you so desire." The look in his eyes was playful and amused, but there was no sign of him teasing, or leading me on. I felt heat run through my body. Loki must have noticed, because his grip on my hips became tighter and he smiled. My breathing became a little shaky the longer Loki watched me. My eyes glanced at his lips, silently begging for him to do something. One of Loki's hands released my hip and came to hold the side of my face. His hand was cool to the touch and felt amazing against my warm cheek. He tilted my head up slightly to guide my attention back to his eyes. He was still watching my reaction intently, but it was in a more serious way. My hands went to his shirt and pulled him closer to me. His eyes moved over my face to rest at my lips. He hesitated for a moment, but then he leaned down slowly. My heart rate just about doubled as he got closer. My entire body was vibrating with anticipation and need for him. Just before our lips touched, the elevator dinged to signal that someone was here.


	21. PR Nightmare

We both froze. Loki sighed and looked down. He dropped his hand from my face and pulled away from me. I groaned with disappointment. 

"They couldn't have come 10 seconds later!" I huffed. I looked up to Loki and my eyes widened as I remembered that he wasn't supposed to be here. "Shit! You need to disappear and quickly." Loki looked amused at my slight panic. 

"Trying to get rid of me already, Pet?" He smirked as I started walking away. I turned to face him and walked backwards towards the elevator. 

"Never." I said playfully and winked. Luckily the kitchen was hidden from the view of the elevators, so whoever was here didn't immediately see Loki. I rounded the corner to see Tony stepping into the room. 

"Good, you're up. I thought you might still be asleep." Tony said. "You missed breakfast this morning. Nat made really great waffles." 

"I slept in a bit, so I made breakfast up here." I smiled at him. He looked me up and down and a worried expression came to his face. 

"You feeling alright, kid?" I tilted my head. 

"Uh, ya, I'm ok. I'm still a bit weak, but that will get better as I start moving again, why?" I asked. 

"You're a bit red. Maybe you should get that MRI done sooner rather than later. The doctor won't be in till tomorrow, but I'll call Bruce. He just got back to the tower." Tony told me and pulled out his phone. 

"No," I quickly said, "I'm ok, really it's just a bit warm in here from having the stove on, that's all." I fanned my face and tried to calm down. I was warm, but it was because of a certain god, not the temperature of the room. Tony watched me for a minute, thinking. 

"Fine, but you are getting it when the doctor comes back." He said and put his phone back into his pocket. 

"I don't really think I need it." I told him. "Really, I feel fine. No brain damage, everything's healed." I smiled at him. 

"You're having the MRI." He told me sternly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you come to the lounge. We are having a meeting about tomorrow." 

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. 

"There's a PR meeting tomorrow and we were going to announce that you have woken up and are doing ok. All that good stuff." He motioned to the elevator in a 'come on' sort of way. 

"Uh, why do we have to announce that?" I asked still confused. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Right, guess I need to explain. Someone recorded you saving that kid and it went viral. You were talked about on just about every talk show for 2 weeks. As soon as we announce that you've woken up, you'll have a whole bunch of news stations and talk shows try and get you on their show." I stood there, wide eyed. 

"I- I'm sorry, what?" I asked in disbelief. 

"We'll have you train with the PR team, so that you don't say anything stupid in front of the press. It'll be fine." When I still didn't move, or look any less panicked, Tony reached out and patted my shoulder. "Congratulations kid, you're famous." He said and ushered me into the elevator. 

"Uh-huh." I mumbled. 

"All I did was save the entire city of Manhattan from a nuclear explosion, but where's my press?" Tony muttered as the elevator started moving towards the lounge. I gave him a disapproving look. "What? Not good?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"No, Tony, not good." I told him. Tony shrugged. 

"I'm just saying." He pouted. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. The elevator opened a few seconds later. Everyone was sitting around the living room and talking. When Tony and I walked up, the conversation stopped and everyone looked at us. 

"Sammee!" Thor boomed and stood up. "Glad you could join us." I smiled and walked towards them. 

"Ya, sorry I got up a bit later than you guys do, so I just made breakfast upstairs." I nervously told them. "But from what I hear, Nat makes some killer waffles." Bruce then poked his head out from behind Steve on the couch. "Hey, there's my favorite scientist!" I smiled brightly at him. He wasn't here when I woke up yesterday. He had been working with Fury on something. He smiled back and gave me a small wave. 

"How are you, Sammee?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"Not 100%, but I'm getting there." 

"Ok, seriously, how the hell is he your favorite scientist?" Tony asked from next to me. 

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" I fake pouted at him. I heard Steve chuckle from the couch as Tony narrowed his eyes at me. "Suck it up, Buttercup." I laughed. 

"I regret not sending you to Fury." He mumbled. "Is it to late to hit 'return to sender'?" Tony asked. I laughed a little as I thought about my mom. We used to make jokes like that all the time. My smile faded as I realized this was the first time I was thinking about my parents since I've been here. I quickly looked down to the floor at my feet. "Uh, whoa, kid? I didn't mean it." Tony told me in an apologetic tone. I shook my head and took a deep breath to clear my throat. 

"No, no, it's not that. You just reminded me a bit of my mom, that's all. We always joke like that. I haven't actually thought about my parents since I've been here." I sniffed and looked up at him. "Do you think they're worried about me?" I asked. Tony didn't answer me. He just looked at me, worried. 

"Until we know how you got here, we won't know for sure." Bruce chimed in, saving Tony from having to answer. 

"I'm sure they're ok, Sammee." Nat said to try and comfort me a bit. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. 

"Ya, I'm sure they are." I repeated back. "So, what about the PR meeting tomorrow?" I asked to focus on something else. 

"Right," Tony started and walked to a chair to sit down. I walked to the couch and took a seat next to Thor and Steve. "Tomorrow is going to be insane." Tony told me. "Especially because you are America's darling right now." I nodded. 

"Right, and how the fuck did this happen again?" I asked. Nat shifted in her seat to look at me directly and answer. 

"The press have a mind of their own. Once they got ahold of the video, it spread like wildfire. We couldn't get the video down fast enough." I continued to nod as she spoke. 

"Sammee, you ok?" Steve asked from my right. I bit my lip and looked over at him. 

"Ya, yep! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked in a higher pitched voice than I meant to. 

"Maybe we should call it off." Tony sighed. "We'll do it another day." 

"No, no, I can do it!" I told him. "I've spoken publicly quite a few times before, so I can handle this. I just need to wrap my brain around this and then I'll be fine." Tony furrowed his brow and sat back in his chair. 

"You've spoken publicly before? Where?" He asked me curiously. The others all looked at me and waited for my answer. 

"I did a few beauty pageants when I was a kid. I was in the debate team in highschool. I was also in a lot of theater productions growing up." I told them. Tony and Nat looked impressed. Tony then clapped his hands together before speaking. 

"Ok, so you can talk in front of big crowds. That's less work for us. Let's hope your answers are a bit more diplomatic than when you were a kid." He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Like yours ever are?" I raised my brows at him. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and thought for a moment. 

"Good point." He said and pointed a finger at me. "But I'm a billionaire, so I earned it." 

"And I'm American's little darling." I told him and batted my eyes. Clint leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his knees. 

"Ya know, she's got ya there, Tony." Clint told him, making me giggle a bit. Tony looked over at Clint with an annoyed look. 

"That is exactly why she needs to be diplomatic in her answers. The people will expect her to be a perfect angel. The press have talked her up too much. They will all be waiting for her to fail." Clint's smile immediately faded and Tony turned back to me. "It's a lot of pressure and I know it's unfair, but it's the truth." I swallowed dryly and stared at a spot on the ground. "One of us will be with you at all times to try and keep some of the pressure off of you. If you're ever stuck on something, you can just refer to whoever you're with and they will help you out." He assured me. I pried my eyes from the floor and looked around me at everyone. They all looked determined to help me with this. I smiled softly and nodded. 

"I'll be ok." I told Tony. "I can do it."


	22. Teasing

The next few hours were spent talking about how tomorrow was going to go down. To say it wasn't a lot to handle would be a lie. By the end of the discussion, my head was pounding and my anxiety was sky high. At around 4pm I was able to retreat back to my room. A loud sigh escaped my lips as I stepped off the elevator. 

"Bad day?" Loki asked from beside me. He was leaning against the wall beside the elevator while reading a book. I didn't see him when I came in, so he scared the hell out of me. I yelped and teleported across the room. When I realized it was him I gave an annoyed sigh and teleported back. Loki glanced at me over the top of his book. He smiled amusingly before returning to said book. 

"You," I said and took the book from his hand, "are an asshole." I looked down at the cover of the book he was reading. It was a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. "Jane Austen?" He pushed off the wall and walked toward me. "Well you at least have an eye for the classics." I told him as he took the book back from my hands. 

"Do you not like my choice in literature?" He asked at my expression. I shrugged. 

"Almost everyone is made to read it in highschool. It wasn't my cup of tea." 

"And what books were 'your cup of tea'?" Loki took a step closer to me and tilted his head. I looked down to think for a moment. 

"Uhm... one of my favorites is Alanna. I also like stories like The Most Dangerous Game, you'd like that one. Anything about World War II, or the Civil War, I like. Then there's My Side of the Mountain, Beautiful Joe, and Where the Red Fern Grows, they were my favorite as a kid. I remember finding My Side of the Mountain on DVD when I was about 8 and watching it at least once a day for a month, or two. It drove my mother nuts." I laughed softly at the memory. Loki took another half step, so he was inches from me. 

"I've read The Most Dangerous Game, and you're right, I did like it. The others are not in Starks library though. Perhaps you can be a good pet and fetch them for me?" He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. 

"That depends," I smirked back, "do I get a treat at the end?" Loki raised his brows and smiled mischievously. 

"Absolutely." He said, making me giggle. I slipped my hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. 

"Well there is something I'm in dire need of some help with. Do you think you can help me, my prince?" I asked as seductively as I could. Loki scanned my face, his eyes stopping at my lips. I slowly pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to tease him. 

"A prince always has to be mindful of his subjects needs." His grip on my waist became tighter and I sucked in a deep breath. 

"I'm so glad you see it that way," I smiled and stepped back, "because I need help with training." Loki dropped his hands and narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Now who's being a tease?" He smirked. I smiled back and shrugged. 

"I learned from the best." I winked and walked past him to go to my room. "Call it payback." I chuckled. 

Once in my room I quickly changed into leggings and a tank top. I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. When I was ready I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the training room. Loki wasn't there, so I started without him. I stretched my limbs out and got warmed up. Then I got up and looked at all the knives. I grabbed a set of throwing knives and went to position a practice dummy. When I had it in the right position, I walked to the other side of the room. I pulled one of the knives out and felt where it was weighed. It was a black 8 inch Smith and Wesson throwing knife, so it was weighted more at the front. I then took a stance, so that my left foot was slightly in front of my right, and my feet were shoulder width apart. I bent my arm in a 90 degree angle and quickly snapped my arm forward, releasing the blade just over halfway. The blade spun through the air, but didn't hit the dummy. Since it was my first time using these blades, I expected that. I took out another blade and adjusted my distance and stance. That time the blade hit the dummy, but the blade angled sideways in the air, so it didn't do any damage. I huffed and tried with the third blade, but again the blade angled weirdly in the air and didn't stick. I went to retrieve my blades and tried again, no luck. Everything I did to adjust seemed to not do anything to change the direction of the blade. I stared at the dummy angrily and flipped the blade around on my hand. I did a full twist and used that momentum to fling the blade at the dummy. The blade pierced through the dummies head with force. I felt a mix of emotions. On one hand, I hit my target correctly, on the other, I was still struggling to make straight on attacks. 

"You're holding it wrong." I heard Loki's smooth voice say from behind me. I turned to see him leaning against the door frame watching me. He pushed off the wall and slowly walked towards me. "You're too weak right now to throw how you normally do. Let me show you." He said and gestured for me to get back into my stance. I complied and lifted my arm up like I was about to throw. Loki grabbed my hips and rotated them inwards slightly. "You need to keep more tension here." He whispered into my ear from behind me. "Try to keep your shoulders angled." He said and pushed my left shoulder forward a bit. "Now try." He stepped away from me and I instantly missed him touching me. I looked back at him to see him smirk and nod towards the dummy. I took a deep breath and flung the knife forward. It embedded itself directly next to the one already in its head. 

"When did you get to be such a great teacher?" I asked and turned to smile at him. 

"I wasn't the strongest of children, so I had to adapt." He told me and looked to the ground almost shyly. 

"Well, thank you. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out." I laughed. "So, are you going to help me train?" He smiled and shook his head. 

"No, sorry, Kitten. I would probably hurt you." I frowned and rolled my eyes. 

"We've fought before and I did just fine against you." Loki took a few steps, so that he was directly in front of me. 

"That was when you were a lot stronger and I seem to remember I won that battle." He smirked and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. 

"I don't remember that happening." I told him and shook my head innocently, even though I vividly remembered it. I remember how tightly he held me and pinned me against him. My cheeks heated up at the memory and Loki's smirk turned into a knowing smile. 

"Oh, I think you do." He teased and grabbed my waist to make me face him completely and not turn away. "And if I remember correctly," he paused to pull me closer to him, so that we were pressed together, "you were supposed to kneel to me." A small smile crept onto my face the longer I looked at him. He was looking directly into my eyes, not looking away for a second. 

"And I thought I told you, I don't submit outside of the bedroom." A wicked smile spread across his face as he looked at me. 

"Oh, we both know that's not true." Loki turned me and walked me backwards until my back was to the wall. One of his hands then released my hip and trailed its way up my body. When his hand reached my neck, his fingers wrapped around it and squeezed lightly. A small, needy whine left my lips and Loki's eyes only grew in amusement. "See, it's just as I thought." He said and added a little more pressure to my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my mind on something else, but it was useless. The only thing I could think of was him. 

"Fuck you," I sighed out in annoyance. Loki chuckled and the sound made me open my eyes. 

"Don't worry, Kitten. I plan on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s read this far. I seriously appreciate all of your comments. They bring a smile to my face and motivate me to keep writing. Don’t hate me too much for this chapters cliffhanger. The story about My Side of the Mountain is true. I occasionally slip in small stories about myself here and there. <3


	23. Wanting

My head was getting clouded with lust as Loki continued to watch me. I glanced from his eyes to his lips, silently pleading for him to make a move. I grabbed onto the leather of his shirt and pulled him as close to me as possible. Loki licked his lips slowly and moved his hand from my neck to the side of my jaw and cheek. He was moving impossibly slow. I knew it was to tease me, but I was getting impatient. I leaned closer to him, needing to feel his lips on mine. He smirked and pushed me back against the wall. 

"Getting impatient, are we?" He asked amused. I bit my lip in frustration. "Greedy girls are never rewarded." The need for him was getting extremely overwhelming, so I did the only thing I could think of. 

"Please, my prince...I need you." I begged in the neediest voice I could. I felt a shiver go through him and he closed his eyes. He groaned and tightened his grip on my hip. I smiled slightly at the reaction I got out of him. "Please?" I whispered. Loki's eyes opened and looked straight into mine. His eyes were filled with lust and an almost animalistic-like hunger. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. Instead of feeling his lips on mine, I felt them attach to the soft skin on my neck. I gasped and arched into him at the unexpected action. He chuckled softly. 

"What is the midgardian saying? Good things come to those who wait?" He asked before biting down on my sweet spot. I whimpered and held onto him tighter. Heat ran through my body and I moaned as he kissed and bit his way up my neck. When he got to my ear, he stopped. "The wait makes it so much sweeter." He whispered before pulling back and slowly, almost painfully so, pressed his lips to mine. I sighed happily and moved to loop my arms around his neck. The kiss was soft at first, but became hungrier with time. I bit Loki's lip harshly to get him to open for me. He groaned and complied. Arousal spiked through me as we tasted each other. He tasted so sweet that it was intoxicating. 

The feeling of him pressed against me was so overwhelming that I almost forgot the need to breathe. I finally pulled back, so I could take a breath. Loki moved back and attached his lips on my neck again. He found my pulse and bit the sensitive skin. I yelped, but it quickly turned into a moan as he soothed the bite with his tongue. 

"Fuck," I moaned, "you're good at that." I felt Loki smirk against me before he moved back to look at me. 

"I've had practice." He told me and kissed me again. "Do you want to know what else I'm particularly good at?" He asked against my lips. The hand on my hip moved to the hem of my shirt and lifted it just slightly. I gasped as his fingertips grazed my bare skin. He stopped there, almost asking for permission. I pulled him against my lips and pushed my stomach harder against his hand. That seemed to be confirmation enough for him to know that I did, in fact, want him to touch me. The hand on my cheek moved down my body to join his other hand on my hips. He slid his hands up until they were completely against my skin. He squeezed the sides of my waist and I let out a small, breathy moan. He pulled back from me and sighed. "You make the cutest noises for me, and I haven't even begun to touch you yet." He emphasized the 'begun' with a squeeze to my sides, making me whimper softly. His thumbs softly rubbed circles over my stomach as he watched the need for him grow in my eyes. "But that won't happen today."

Then, he did the cruelest thing imaginable. He dropped his hands and backed away from me, smirking as he did. I stared at him in shock for a minute until he turned and walked out the door. 

"Wait a fucking minute!" I yelled as I ran after him. 

"Yes, Kitten?" He asked teasingly. 

"What in the fuck was that?" He stopped walking and turned to face me. 

"I told you," he started. He placed a gentle hand on my cheek and stroked his thumb over my flushed skin. "Greedy girls don't get rewarded." I furrowed my brows and pouted. 

"B-but-" I whined. Loki smirked again and dropped his hand from my face. "You- you son of a bitch. You can't just do that to me!" Loki's smirk dropped instantly and was replaced by something dangerous. He reached out, grabbed my throat, and pulled me to him. 

"I can and I will!" He whispered dangerously in my ear. "And I suggest you watch your tone, love." He released my neck, but didn't back away from me. I shivered and heard Loki chuckle softly. "Ooh, you are going to be so much fun to play with." He said before turning and walking down the hall and into the guest room. 

I stood there, wide eyed, and tried to catch my breath. My heart rate was going a million miles per hour and I was afraid it was going to explode. My cheeks were full on red and my body felt like it was on fire. I softly groaned and walked down the hallway to my room to take a very cold shower.

I came out of my room an hour later. My plan was to get food, then immediately retreat back to my room. I did not want to run into Loki. I was still flustered over what had happened earlier. I teleported to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of honey bbq chips from the pantry. I then turned and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. 

"Kitten?" I squeaked and turned towards the voice, closing the fridge as I did. 

"Loki, hi." I smiled sheepishly and clutched the bottle of water and chips to my chest. He looked me up and down with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"What's wrong, Kitten? You look a bit flustered?" He asked. I bit my lip and raised a hand to feel my warm cheek. 

"I- I'm fine." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. Loki hummed. 

"I'm sure." He said knowingly and stepped closer to me. I immediately tensed, but stood my ground. 

"Ms. Sammee, Mr. Rogers is waiting for you downstairs to start dinner." JARVIS' voice called to me. 

"Thanks, J." I called before putting down the chips and looking back at Loki. "Gotta go." I shrugged and teleported to the elevator. Once I was in the elevator, a relieved sigh left my lips. "Thanks, JARVIS." I said as the elevator started moving. "You're a life saver."


	24. Getting to Know You

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out into the common area where all the other Avengers were, excluding Bruce and Tony. They were probably in their lab playing with the shiny toys.

"Hey!" I called when I rounded the corner. Thor, being his gentlemanly self, stood from his seat on the couch immediately to greet me. 

"Sammee, there you are. I was beginning to think you were avoiding us." Thor boomed. I shook my head and laughed lightly. 

"Why would I do that? I was just trying to build some muscle back up. Turns out my body is too weak to throw a knife how I used to." I explained as I walked over to the table and sat in the empty seat next to Thor. He sat back down once I was comfortably in my spot on the couch. 

"Oh, do you need any help with that? I'm sure Nat would love to show off her skills." Clint asked while teasing Nat. Nat was sitting in a large, comfortable looking, leather chair while Clint sat on the floor in front of her. I smiled at him. 

"I finally figured it out after awhile. It was extremely frustrating though." I sighed. Steve came into the room, holding 3 large bags, and walked over to us to set the bags on the table. 

"Foods here." He announced to us. Everyone got up to get their food while I sat back and watched. They pulled Chinese containers out from the bags and my stomach immediately growled. Nat looked over to me and frowned. 

"Sammee, you should get some before the boys inhale it." She recommend. She had already grabbed a container for herself and was sitting back in her chair. I leaned forward and reached into a bag to grab a container. 

"Those ones are sweet and sour chicken with rice." Steve told me. "The ones in the other bag are beef and broccoli, and the third are lo mein." I nodded and grabbed a container of sweet and sour chicken and a pair of chopsticks. 

"It smells good." I smiled. "Do we have any fortune cookies?" I asked Steve. Tony walked into the room then, not even looking up from the tablet he was holding. Steve grabbed some cookies from one of the bags and handed them to me. I smiled happily before my smile turned a bit mischievous. I pick up one of the fortune cookies and threw it at Tony. It hit him right on the forehead and bounced to land on his tablet. He blinked, confused, and looked up. 

"Is there a reason I'm being pelted with Chinese sweets?" He asked and picked up the cookie from his tablet. 

"Get your nose out of your tablet, Stark, and come eat." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me, but put his tablet down and came over to the table. 

"I thought we might have scared you off earlier, Skydive." He said when he sat down. 

"Don't worry, you can't scare me off. It is a bit stressful that I don't know what's going to happen anymore. This wasn't exactly in the movies..." I explained before I took a bite of chicken. 

"So, you're just as in the dark as the rest of us now." Tony teased, making me laugh. 

"Not exactly. Some of the major events will still happen, but not so sure about others... mainly events involving Thor and Loki." Thor stiffened at the mention of his brother and I glanced at him apologetically. 

"I think this is all a little unfair." Clint said through a mouthful of chicken. We all looked over to him. "What I mean is, she knows all about us, but we know hardly anything about her." He narrowed his eyes and playfully smirked at me. "What are you hiding, Sammee?" I rolled my eyes at him. 

"He's got a point, kid." Tony told me. I sighed and shook my head. 

"It's not like I'm hiding anything. What do you want to know?" I asked. I set my food down on the table and relaxed back into the couch. 

"Alright," Clint started, "how did you learn to handle a blade so well?" 

"I taught myself. Back home I collected them, so when I got a new knife I would practice for hours. I'm best with a butterfly though." 

"What did you do before this? Where did you work?" Steve asked next. 

"I was interning at a lab most of the time to finish getting my degree. In turn, the university paid for my housing." 

"What was your degree in?" Tony asked. 

"Biomedical engineering." Everyone looked surprised and I laughed lightly to myself. 

"Gpa?" Tony asked. 

"3.93." I told him proudly. 

"University?" He continued. 

"Duke." Tony whistled and nodded approvingly. 

"I would have never guessed." He told me and smiled. "But, didn't you say something about an art final?" He asked. 

"Ya, it's just a hobby. I wanted to learn more about different mediums and I needed another non-science credit." I shrugged. 

"Any good?" Nat finally spoke up. I turned to look at her. 

"I think so." I said a bit sheepishly. 

"Alright, now for the most important question." Tony announced. We all turned back to look at him. "Who had the best movie?" Everyone suddenly turned to me, eagerly waiting for an answer. 

"Excluding the Avengers movies? Because I'd choose the last Avengers in a heartbeat. I saw that in theaters 4 times. Theaters everywhere were sold out for weeks. It broke the box office records." I said excitedly. 

"4 times?" Clint asked. I looked at him and nodded. 

"Ya, ya, excluding that." Tony said to grab my attention again. I sighed. 

"Fine. Uh, Clint didn't have his own movie yet, but Nat had one coming out soon. Ironman, Captain America, and Thor all had 3. Out of those, I'd say the third Captain America movie." 

"Really?" Steve asked. 

"Yep, but that's probably because you were all in it. Well, besides Thor, but that's because he was on another planet. Other than that I'd probably pick, the third Thor movie and Ironman 2." I explained. 

"I'm third?" Tony asked. "Am I at least your favorite person from the movies?" I bit my lip and smiled apologetically. Tony rolled his eyes. "Besides dark n' scary." He added. 

"Loki's not even my favorite." I laughed. "He's my second favorite. My favorite shows up in the third Cap movie. That's probably why I love it so much." Tony physically pouted.

"Is it even a good guy? Your favorite? You seem to like the not so good guys." Nat asked. 

"Yes, actually he is a little ray of sunshine that needs to be protected at all costs." I told her thinking of Peter. "And, depending on what movie you see, Loki is a good guy." 

"That doesn't change what happened here." Clint half mumbled. A slight wave of anger and frustration went through my chest as I turned to look at him. 

"It does actually. It changes who the villain is." I told him. My words had a bit of an edge to them, even though I didn't mean for them to. 

"What is your attraction to my brother?" Thor finally asked from beside me. His words were purely curious. 

"You mean besides the obvious?" Tony scoffed. I sent a glare at him before answering Thor. 

"I can't tell you... I don't really know myself. He's misunderstood. He tries to do the right thing, but he just doesn't know how. Your father certainly doesn't help though." Thor's brow creased as he looked at me. 

"What does father have to do with this?" He asked. I took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Loki just wants everyone to stop comparing him to you, even though he'd never say it. He wants to be his own person, not the mighty Thor's brother. He wants to be needed. Your mother understood that. That beautiful goddess of a woman." I smiled. Thor softened and smiled at the mention of his mother. 

"Alright, enough of all this sappy crap." Tony interrupted. "Let's just eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I did actually see Endgame 4x in theaters, and Infinity War 2x in theaters.


	25. Dreams

After eating, Nat and I talked a little about art. Everyone else had scattered after the food was gone. She's been to art galleries all over the world while on assignments. We were in the middle of discussing Banksy when Tony interrupted us.

"Ok, Skydive. The meeting is at 10 tomorrow. I'll send Pepper to help you get ready. Did you check out the closet, yet?" 

"Since I'm not in the same gross clothes, Imma go with yes. I found the closet." The smile I gave him was full of sarcasm and he rolled his eyes at me. 

"Alright, smartass. Calm it down. Did we get the right things for you?" He asked. 

"You mean did Pepper get the right things for me?" I asked back. 

"Hey! I helped..." Tony protested. "A little." He added and I chuckled. "But it's all on my card, so really who is it you should be thanking?" 

"You're right, you're right. Thank you, Tony. It's all perfect." I smiled at him before a thought came to me. "Hey, where is Pepper? Why didn't she come down to eat?" Tony immediately frowned. 

"She had a business meeting in Pennsylvania. She'll be back tomorrow morning to help you though." He explained. I nodded, but something was off.

"Then why do you seem so sad?" I asked. Tony looked away from me. 

"She forbid me to go. Even though it's my company they are talking about." 

"Uh-hm. Ya, that's definitely not the whole story. If you really wanted to go, you'd be there. There is definitely another reason." I told him. He looked back at me with a very annoyed expression. 

"She said she would break up with me if I showed up." Definitely still not the whole story. 

"And why did she say this? What did you do?" I added when it wasn't clear that I knew this was somehow his fault. 

"Why does it have to be me that did something?" I raised my brows and stared at him until he cracked. "Fine, I might have, years ago, slept with the directors daughter..." Silence. Tony sat in his chair and started fidgeting a bit. After a few more seconds, I bursted out laughing. Tony smiled a bit and waited for me to be done. 

"Oh, wow. I should have expected that." I laughed. 

"Are you done yet?" Tony asked, now unamused by my teasing. 

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I'm done. I need to get to bed anyway, my body's not used to being up for so long anymore." I said to Tony and Nat, who was listening in on our conversation. "What time should I expect Pepper?" I asked Tony. He looked down at his watch. 

"Uhhh, 8?" He said more as a question. 

"Around 8, got it." I giggled and stood up from my place on the couch. "Goodnight." I called to them while walking to the elevator. 

"Night." They both responded.

When I got to my floor and stepped off the elevator, I released a tired breath. A lot had happened today and all I wanted to do was curl up under the covers of my, way to large, bed. I was about to walk to my room, when I remembered something important... I can teleport. And so, I did. One moment I was in front of the elevator, the next I'm in my bedroom. 

"How the fuck do I keep forgetting I can do that?" I asked myself. I walked over to the closet and changed into sleep shorts and a white tank top for bed. I then walked to my bed and crawled under the covers. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. 

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was standing outside, at the base of Avengers Tower. I looked up and had to shield my eyes from the glare of the sun. It was quiet, too quiet for the city. I looked around and saw that the streets were empty. Confused, I turned back towards the tower and started walking. The more I walked, the more I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. I wasn't getting any closer to the tower. From behind me, I heard someone laugh. I turned to see a child about 50 feet in front of me. He was laughing and pointing at something across the street. I followed where he pointed with my eyes and saw a Chitauri pointing one of the alien tech shooters at the boy. My heart rate immediately picked up as I looked back at the small boy. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I tried to teleport, but couldn't. I ran towards the boy, but much like the tower, I couldn't get any closer. I heard the charge of the weapon and ran harder, even though it did nothing. The sound of the weapon going off made me jump and close my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would come of the boy. I felt pain in my stomach and opened my eyes. The boy was gone and I was now where he stood, the Chitauri in front of me. I looked down to see blood spreading over my stomach. I gasped for air as I fell to the ground. 

"Sammee!" 

I can't breathe...

"Kitten, wake up!" 

I'm alone...

"Sorry about this, Kitten." 

The next moment, I felt like an electric current went through me. My eyes flew open and I could finally take a breath of air. Something was holding me up, and I grabbed onto it to ground myself. 

"That's it, Kitten. You're ok. Breathe." I finally was able to look around and comprehend where I was. I was back in my room, in my bed. Loki was holding me to him. My hands were clutching his shirt in a death grip. I was shaking and breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down as Loki soothingly stroked my hair. Within 30 seconds, I calmed down enough to finally be embarrassed. I pulled away from him and unclenched my hands from his shirt. 

"I- I'm ok. I'm good." I said shakily. I couldn't look at him for more than a second. Loki gave an unconvinced huff and reached out to grab my chin. He tilted my face up towards him, but I still kept my eyes down. He raised his other hand and wiped the tears, I didn't know were there, from my face.

"There is no point in lying to me, Kitten. I am the god of it." He told me. I sighed and finally looked up at him. He actually looked worried and it made me feel guilty. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked. I took a deep breath and thought back to my dream. I didn't know how to put it into words, so I just looked down and shook my head. Tears came back to my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. "You were crying out in your sleep." Loki told me. I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to keep focused on reality. 

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" My voice sounded so small. My heart rate was still way too fast and my breaths were still shaky. 

"No, Kitten. You didn't wake me. I was reading when I heard you." Loki lifted his hand to tuck a piece of loose hair behind my ear. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." 

"Kitten," Loki started, "look at me." I slowly picked my head up and looked at him, sniffing a bit as I did. "What did I tell you about apologizing for things out of your control?" His eyes were soft as he looked at me. It made me relax a bit more and I gave him a small smile. 

"You didn't, you told me to stop apologizing for things not of my doing. And since I am the one who disturbed you of your reading, I am apologizing." Loki rolled his eyes at me, but matched my smile. 

"Then add it to the list of things to stop apologizing for." He told me. "Forever a brat, I guess." He added and smirked at me, causing me to chuckle. He then gave a small chuckle of his own and shifted to get off of the bed. I panicked and grabbed his shirt tightly. I didn't want to be alone. He looked down at my hand for a second before covering it with one of his. He sighed and lifted his head to look at me again. 

"I- um-" I bit my lip and looked down, dropping my hand as I did. "Sorry- I just... sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to leave me alone again, but that didn't happen.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked gently. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was seriously asking. I bit my lip again and nodded slightly. 

"Please?" I asked weakly. Loki didn't say another word as he crawled next to me and laid down. Once he was comfortable, he surprised me by pulling me into him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to him breathing. His hand went back to stroking my hair and, within minutes, I had completely relaxed against him. I sighed happily as sleep took me again.


	26. Morning

I woke up alone. The sun was just coming up, so it must have been around 6:30am. I groaned and stretched my limbs out. Today was the dreaded press conference. I was not looking forward to playing the part of America's little angel. I was by no means an angel, in any sense of the word. I looked around the room and slowly sat up. I sighed as I untangled myself from the blanket and got out of bed.

"Morning, Kitten." Loki said from the other side of the room. He was laying across the couch, in the sitting area, reading a book. I smiled happily knowing that he didn't leave me alone. 

"Good morning, my prince." I said as I walked closer to him. "Whatcha reading?" Loki didn't take his eyes off the book as he answered me. 

"A Study in Scarlet." He told me. 

"Oh, Sherlock Holmes." Loki finally put the book down to look at me. 

"You've read it?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded. 

"I love Sherlock Holmes. In my world, they made it into a TV show. It was one of my favorite shows to watch." I explained. 

"It is a very amusing book, so far. I'm not even half way through it though, so don't ruin anything for me." He told me in an almost teasing manner. I gasped in mock offense and put a hand to my chest. 

"I would never dream of it, my prince." I told him. He smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course not. You are a good little pet after all." He said sarcastically as he returned to his book. I laughed and stared walking backwards towards the bathroom. 

"I'm going to go take a shower." I told him. "Would you like to join me?" I asked. Loki looked up from his book again and raised his brows at me. 

"Don't tease me, Kitten." 

"It's not teasing if I mean it." I smiled mischievously and turned away from him. 

"Tempting." Loki chuckled and went back to his book. 

After I took my shower, I put lotion on and brushed my hair and teeth. I finally remembered that I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me, and although it was tempting to walk out of the bathroom in just a towel, or nothing at all, I decided against it. I instead teleported into the closet. I dressed in a dark purple crop top and light blue jean shorts, then teleported out of the closet. Loki was still laying on the couch reading peacefully. I walked up from behind him and slid my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. I bent forward to put my head into the crook of his neck. I heard him sigh, but he kept on reading. I lifted my head up after a minute and turned to look at him. 

"Thank you for last night, my prince. I really appreciated it." I whispered and kissed just below his jaw. He sucked a breath in through his teeth and I chuckled. I gently nipped at his cool skin before running my tongue over the small bite. Loki put his book down and tilted his head back against my shoulder. One of his hands trailed up my arm and he gently pulled me around the couch to stand in front of him. Without saying a word, he slowly pulled me onto him, so that I was straddling him. His hands went to sit on my hips. He watched me for a minute before speaking. 

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about last night that frightened you so badly?" He asked. I frowned. 

"Really?" I asked him. "I'm in this position and that's the question you ask me?" Loki smiled and tightened his grip on my hips. 

"Trust me, I know the position you're in." He told me. "But, I want to know what's bothering my kitten." 

"Your kitten? Am I officially yours now?" I asked with a playful smirk. 

"Stop changing the subject, Kitten." Loki told me seriously. I sighed and looked away from him. 

"I'm not, I'm just- it was just a nightmare. That's all." Loki reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. 

"It still frightened you." He told me softly as his thumb stroked over my cheek. I smiled and leaned down. 

"Thank you for worrying about me, my prince, but I'm ok." I said before I connected our lips. I started slow and sweet. His lips moved with mine, savoring the kiss. The kiss ended too soon when he pulled away from me. 

"You still haven't answered me." He told me sternly. I groaned and sat back up. I didn't want to talk about the dream, but I still have to answer truthfully, or he would know. 

"It was this stupid press conference." I told him. He wanted to know what was bothering me, and the press conference was definitely bothering me, so it wasn't a lie. "It's got me all stressed." Loki furrowed his brow. 

"Press conference?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ya, someone recorded a video of me saving the boy and it went viral online. Now the entire U.S. thinks I'm some perfect angel." I frowned. Loki let out a laugh. 

"They don't know how wrong they are." He smirked and moved his hands down from my hips to my thighs. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Exactly, that's why I'm stressed. They are looking for me to either meet their standards, or fail and tear me down." I groaned. "I told Tony I could do this, but... I'm not sure I can." Loki tilted his head, questioningly.

"Why does it matter what they think about you?" He asked. 

"You of all people should know why. You're a prince. So, why does it matter what your people think of you?" Loki hummed in acknowledgement and nodded his head slightly. "Give them one reason not to trust me, one reason to be scared of me, and things will get so much harder. For me and the rest of the Avengers." I told him and took a deep breath. Loki started rubbing soothing circles into my thighs. It was comforting. "I'm gonna mess this up." I groaned and massaged my temples with my fingertips. 

"Come here." Loki told me and tugged on my arm to get me to lay down on his chest. "You'll be fine, Kitten." He said and slowly started stroking my hair. 

"You don't know that." I mumbled against him. He chuckled a little and I felt the vibrations of it in his chest. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked. I pulled away to look at him, furrowing my brow. 

"You can't. Tony and everyone else will be there." Loki smiled at me and moved a piece of loose hair out of my face. 

"I have my ways, Kitten." 

"I'm sure you do." I smiled back. "But it's still an unnecessary risk." 

"I didn't ask if it was a risk. I asked if you wanted me to go with you." Loki stated. 

"I- Of course I do." I said as a slight blush dusted over my cheeks. "But I don't need you getting caught. I like having our conversations without you in a jail cell." 

"You underestimate me, Kitten." Loki moved his hands back to my hips and squeezed gently. I smiled and leaned down. 

"I think you're underestimating everyone else, my prince." I told him before leaning down to kiss him. He kissed me back softly. When he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back slightly, keeping the kiss soft. I wanted to see how long I could tease him for. Apparently the answer was not long because the next time I denied him and pulled back, Loki growled and switched our positions. In an instant my back was to the couch with Loki hovering over me. I sighed as Loki pressed his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He bit my lower lip and I immediately parted my lips to taste him. One of his hand ghosted down my side, causing me to shiver. His hand stopped on my mid-thigh and squeezed firmly. I moaned and arched into him. He smirked against my lips and just as I was forgetting about the rest of the day, a voice snapped me back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen at the press conference? I want to hear all of your theories.


	27. Dressed

"Ms. Sammee, Ms. Potts is wondering if you are ready for her." The A.I.'s voice said. I groaned and pushed Loki up a bit. 

"Shit!" I said under my breath. "You just had to interrupted right as it was getting good." I frowned and laid my head back against the couch. Loki smirked and leaned down to kiss me again. 

"Then ignore it." He told me and connected our lips. I pushed him back again. 

"I can't. She's helping me get ready for the press conference."

"Shame." He said before kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

"You're not helping." I mumbled. 

"Then tell me to stop." His hands went to hold my waist down, slipping just under my shirt. 

"Ms. Sammee? What should I inform Ms. Potts?" JARVIS asked again. 

"Fuck- uh, tell her I'll be ready for her in 10." I said, a bit out of breath. "Loki, you really need to go now." Loki didn't move. He continued kissing my neck gently. 

"Always hiding me away." He teasingly told me before softly nipping at a spot on my neck. 

"That's not- oh, fuck... you know that's not what I'm doing. But-" I cut myself off with a moan as I struggled to think of anything other than his lips on me. I pushed him back. "Loki, you know I can't think when you do stuff like that." Loki smirked and sat back on the couch. 

"And I've told you before that that's exactly the point, Kitten." I sighed and sat up.

"You're evil." I told him as I stood up. He chuckled. 

"God of Mischief, Darling." He said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Loki, in turn, winked at me. I laughed and turned to enter the bathroom, looking at the mirror to fix my hair. Looking at my reflection, my eyes went to a few, very noticeable, marks on my neck. 

"Loki!" I yelled and ran out of the bathroom. "Fix it!" I whined and pointed to my neck. 

"Why? I quite like them." He asked and tilted his head. I bit my lip in frustration. 

"I can't go in front of the press with marks on my neck." I explained. "Please!" Loki sighed and got up from the couch. He walked over to me and stopped directly in front of me. 

"Fine, but only because you beg so nicely." He smirked and placed his hand on the side of my neck. "Don't expect me to do this every time I leave a mark though." He added. When he was done doing whatever magic he was doing, he dropped his hand from my neck. 

"Thank you, my prince." I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Now go, before you're caught."

"Fine." He sighed. 

"We can talk about your book when I get back. You should be close to done by then at least." I told him. He gave a nod and then, in a flash of green, was gone. 

Pepper showed up less than 5 minutes later. We talked a bit about what to do with my hair before moving on to wardrobe. We decided that curls would look best. After that was done, she applied, very light, makeup to my face. When I looked back in the mirror, I noticed that I looked a lot younger than I was. My skin was porcelain smooth and the blush made me look very innocent. 

"I'm guessing I'm wearing some kind of white dress. Pure angel style?" I asked in a less than joyous tone. Pepper chuckled. 

"You would be correct, unfortunately." She told me while fixing my hair. "The PR team thinks it's best." 

"I'm sure they do. Whatever keeps the people happy, I guess." I sighed and moved some hair out of my face. "No one cares if it's actually true." I mumbled. Pepper gave me an apologetic smile and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Let's get you dressed." She said and motioned towards the closet. "I grabbed something when they were talking about waking you up. It might be a bit big." She opened the closet and went in to find what she was looking for. She came back with a beautiful white sundress. It had a lace flower pattern and stopped at the knee. The dress had shoulder straps, but also had an off the shoulder ruffle that would hang over my upper arms. It was such an innocent looking dress. I hated wearing dresses, but if I were to wear one, it would look nothing like that. Not that the dress wasn't pretty, it was, it just wasn't... me.

"Wow." I said. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be the virgin sacrifice?" I laughed. Pepper laughed with me. "Alright, give me the damn dress." I said still laughing. 

While I put the dress on, Pepper went back into the closet to find shoes. She was right, it was a bit big, but not much. It wasn't that noticeable.

"Have you worn heels before?" Pepper called out to me. 

"Yep." I called back. A second later she came out holding white, open toed, strapped heels. I huffed, but held my hand out for them. 

"How does the dress fit?" She asked as I sat to strap the shoes on. 

"You were right, it's a little big. Not bad though." When I finally got the shoes on, I stood up. I wobbled a bit since, 1: I'm not used to wearing heels that much anymore, and 2: my legs were still getting used to walking again. Pepper looked me over and smiled with approval. 

"You look gorgeous." She told me. I smiled back and touched my hair. 

"Thanks." 

"Ok, let's get down to the guys. They should all be ready by now." She sighed and started walking towards the door. I nodded and followed her. When we got to the elevator, I thought about how nervous I was and how much I wanted to see Loki. 

"Hey, uhm- I'm gonna grab something real quick. I'll meet you down there, ok?" I told her and turned back to my room. 

"You sure? I can wait." She asked. I shook my head and smiled. 

"No, you go ahead. I'll just teleport down." She nodded and laughed. 

"Right, forgot." She said as the elevator opened. "Ok, see you down there. Be fast." She called out as the doors started closing. 

"Will do!" I teleported into the guest room as soon as the elevator doors closed. "Loki?" I asked. I had teleported right in front of the bed, but didn't see him. I did, however, feel him a second later when he grabbed my waist from behind. 

"Here, kitten." He said in my ear. I sucked in a startled breath, but immediately relaxed against him when my heart calmed down. Loki moved my hair away from the side of my neck and leaned down to kiss my shoulder. "You look nice." I smiled and shook my head, turning around in his grip. 

"That's a good thing since I'm about to be in front of a hundred people." 

"You'll do fine." He said and tucked my hair behind my ear. He then looked me over and furrowed his brow.

"What?" I asked worriedly. 

"You're missing something." He said and tilted his head. A moment later, I felt a cold weight on my neck. "That's better." Loki smiled. I touched my neck and felt a thin chain. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a simple gold necklace. The gold chain was attached to a green gem that sat in the center of my chest. I ran my fingers over the gem in awe. 

"Loki, this- wow." 

"Better get going, Kitten. Don't want to be late." Loki teased. I dropped the necklace and looked up at him. 

"Right," I smiled, "I'll see you later?" I asked. Loki nodded once. 

"I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Loves! As I’ve mentioned before, I try to keep from describing Sammee too much, so that the reader can picture her how they want. I wanna know how you picture her. Do you feel she looks like you, or is she a completely original character? Do you picture her with dark, or light hair. Is she tall, or short? Etc...   
> Remember Loves, there is no wrong answer to these questions, and thank you so much for reading! <3


	28. Introducing Sammee

I teleported down to the main avengers floor to see everyone waiting for me. 

"Sorry," I said, "had to grab my phone." I held up the phone for emphasis. "Hope you all weren't waiting long." 

"Not at all, Sammee." Steve assured me. "Tony had just walked in when you showed up." 

"Lady Sammee!" Thor boomed. "You look lovely." He said and smiled at me. He was wearing a maroon suit with a white dress shirt under it. He looked nice. 

"You don't look too bad yourself, Odinson." I smiled back. "Actually, you all clean up well." I said while admiring everyone. Tony, Clint, and Bruce were wearing black suits, while Steve wore a blue suit. Pepper was wearing a beautiful purple dress that hugged her body, and Nat was wearing a black dress that flared out at her waist. "Wow Nat, you look gorgeous." I told her while admiring her dress. 

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at me, making me blush. 

"Sammee," Tony called in a teasing voice, "your gay is showing." I turned and glared at him. 

"Zip it, Ironass." I told him. Thor bursted out laughing and clapped Tony on the shoulder. 

"She called you Ironass because of your metal man suit. It's clever." He laughed. 

"He gets it, Thor." I said as I, and everyone else, laughed. Well everyone besides Tony. 

"Ya, Whatever. Ha ha, very funny. Can we just get going already?" Tony asked looking very annoyed, and turned towards the elevator. 

We all piled into the elevator and started making our way to the main floor. I was standing in the back corner next to Thor and Steve. 

"Apparently we had double the reporters show up, so we had to move the event outside." Pepper informed everyone. I started getting nervous and subconsciously played with my necklace. 

"Nervous?" Steve asked. I nodded and gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't be, you'll do great." He reassured. I sighed and gave him a grateful smile. When I turned back to face the others, I noticed that Thor was staring at my necklace. His brows were scrunched together in thought as he stared. I immediately dropped the necklace and cleared my throat.

"Lady Sammee, where did you get such a necklace?" Thor questioned. His tone was serious. I looked down at the necklace, trying desperately to think of something. 

"Oh, this? You like it? I thought it was really pretty." I said, avoiding the question. Thor frowned and was about to say something else when the elevator doors opened. "Show time." I sighed and walked out with the others. Thor was still watching me with a very concerned look on his face. I made sure to move as far away from him as possible. 

"Ok," Tony called and turned to me, "so first I'm going to announce that you are alive and well and recovering and all the boring stuff. All you are going to do is stand their looking cute and innocent for that. After that I am going to open the floor for questions, that will be mostly you. Don't worry, we will still be there to help if you get stuck." 

"Ok..." I said a bit shakily. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Relax, Skydive. You'll do fine. It'll be fun." He smiled reassuringly. I took a deep breath to calm my heart rate and nodded. "Ok," Tony said and pat my shoulder twice before dropping his hand. "Let's roll." 

We all walked out to the front of the building. There was a stage where the Avengers and I would be standing. About a hundred people with very big cameras were among the audience. The rest of the audience consisted of, what looked like, fans. I immediately tensed up when I saw just how many people were here. Nat noticed and grabbed my hand. Either it was for support, or to make sure I wouldn't bolt, I couldn't tell. When I looked at her, she nodded to me calmly. Her eyes were kind and her hand warm against my own. 

"Remember to smile." She reminded me. 

The next thing I knew, I was stepping onto the stage, hand still in Nat's. There was a large podium set up with tons of different microphones in the center front of the stage. The rest of the Avengers lined the back of the stage, while Tony, and Pepper, walked up to the podium. Tony stood front and center, while Pepper stood a few feet back. Everything felt like a dream. It was all kind of hazy. The bright lights of the cameras, and all the noise, clashed together. I could see Tony talking, but I couldn't really make out what he was saying. I tried to focus, but everything was overwhelming. I felt Nat start to stroke the back of my hand with her thumb to try and calm me down. I focused on the feeling of her hand and movements and felt myself calm down. Next thing I knew, Tony gestured to me and Nat dropped my hand. I took one last deep breath and put on a gentle smile. I then walked to Tony's outstretched hand and he guided me to the front of the podium. 

"We will now open the floor briefly for anyone that has questions for Sammee about the incident." Tony said before turning to me and whispering "remember to refer to one of us, if you need help." I nodded to him. 

"Thank you, Tony." I said just loud enough for the microphones to barely pick up. When I turned back to the podium, everything snapped into focus. I kept my smile gentle and my eyes warm as I spoke. "Thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to know that people all over were looking forward to my recovery. If you don't already know, or you missed it, my name is Sammee and I'm staying with the Avengers for the time being. I know you all have questions and I am going to try to answer them to the very best of my ability. So, who has their first question ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of writers block with how I want the events of the press conference to go. The next chapter should still be out on time, but I might have to take a small break soon to figure out the story. I don’t want to rush my writing and put out things I’m not proud of.


	29. An Angel’s Image

Immediately after my question was asked, tons of people raised their hand. I giggled softly, keeping up with the whole child of innocence act. Pepper moved off stage and started directing people into two separate lines. A microphone was set up at each line. The first person to step up to the microphone was a woman in her 40s.

_"Have you been in contact with the children since the accident?"_

"I was unconscious for several months and only recently woke up, so I haven't personally seen, or talked to them. I did, however, ask how they were doing and if they were getting the treatment they need after such a traumatic incident." The next question was asked by a younger man.

_"Can you explain your ability to disappear from one place and reappear in another?"_

"It is not something I can really explain. It is something that I just figured out I could do one day and had to work on. At first, I could only move small objects a few inches. I am still very limited in my ability and, with training, hope to get better at it." Next question.

_"What were your thoughts while saving the boy?"_

"It's hard to think in a situation like that. You only have a split second to determine what to do and, in the moment, I did the only thing I thought I could. The only full thought I can remember going through my head was 'did I get to him in time?'"

_"You mentioned that you were staying with the Avengers, are you hoping to join the team as an Avenger?"_

"Let's focus more on my recovery and training before I go running off joining a team of superhero's." I laughed. Everyone laughed with me. "Ok, next question?"

_"What did you do prior to the battle of New York?"_

"I was working on an art piece. I like to paint. It's a comforting hobby."

_"What are your views on the aftermath of the battle?"_

"I'm afraid that I haven't been awake long enough to experience the aftermath, but from what I know about tragedy, make sure to check in on your family and friends. This battle has hurt a lot of families and businesses, so make sure to help your community, your neighbors, and anyone else who may need it during these trying times."

_"Can we get your thoughts on the alien who started this tragedy?"_

I froze for a minute. They were asking about Loki. The alien who technically started this was Thanos, but they don't know that. I refuse to lie, but voicing my actual opinion will cause chaos.

"I don't think we should be focusing on who started what, but instead, we should be asking why we weren't prepared for an attack of this scale."

 _"Can you explain why Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, was photographed, unrestrained, standing over your body while you were injured?"_ Someone asked. My smile faltered a bit. I cleared my throat.

"I don't believe I am the best person to answer that question." I said and turned to look at Tony. Tony immediately left his spot beside Natasha and started moving towards me.

 _"Why can't you answer the question?"_ The man asked. I started getting nervous again. _"I was under the impression that you would be answering these questions, not Tony Stark. And since you avoided answering the only other question about Loki, I would prefer it if you answered."_ I looked back to Tony, who was now right behind me, for help. _"Is there something about the god that you are hiding?"_ The man's tone was harsh and demanding. Tony pushed me to the side a bit to speak into the microphones.

"The rules were one question, and one question only. If I'm not mistaken, that was about 2 too many. You, and your inability to count, can leave. For everyone else with questions, Sammee is not always going to know the answer. If you can't handle the response she gives you, you can also leave." Tony then turned and went back to his spot besides Nat.

"Ok," I sighed. "So sorry for that interruption. Shall we continue?"

 _"Did you know Loki prior to the invasion?"_ I clutched my hands together to try and settle my nerves. I not only have to choose my words carefully, but need to get the subject off of Loki. I can't give them any reasons to be suspicious of me, or scared of me.

"Not personally, no."

_"Did he help heal your injuries?"_

Fuck...

"From what I understand, yes."

_"Who are you to the god?"_

Fuck...

"I do not know. That's not a question I can answer."

_"Why would Loki heal you?"_

Fuck...

"Again, I do not know the answer to that question. I have no idea why he felt that he needed to heal me." As soon as I said it I knew I screwed up.

_"What is your relationship like with Loki?"_

_"Why would Loki feel like he needed to heal you? Did you bewitch him?"_

_"Do you know where Loki is currently?"_

_"When was the last time you spoke to the god? What was it about?"_

Too many questions started coming at once. Too many questions I couldn't answer. It was overwhelming. When I stayed silent, the reporters started shouting out more questions and getting more aggressive. They started pushing to get closer to the stage. I instinctually took a step back. A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind me and pulled me back. I turned to see that it was Natasha. Tony stepped back up to the mic and announced that the event was over. Shouts of protest came from the audience. Everyone was ushered off stage. I looked back to the audience as they yelled and snapped photos. Before I was ushered back into the tower, a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me. One of the many fans attending had grabbed me.

"Sammee-" Nat called out to me as I was ripped away from her. I yelped as I felt their arms go around me to trap me against them. I teleported, as fast as I could, away from them. The only problem with that was that there was no thought in where I was teleporting. I was just trying to get away. I was in a small clearing with my back to one of the buildings support posts. I could now see the fan that grabbed me, a man with short brown hair that was wearing a shirt that said 'Forever my Angel'. I shivered and readjusted my dress. I was about to teleport back to the group when the man moved for me again. He was yelling about how much he loved me and how he would save me. Reporters did nothing but capture photos and record what they saw. The bright flashes slightly blinded me. As soon as the man took a step, a black ball of fur came from around the support post my back was against. The ball of fur walked a few feet in front of me, and sat with its back to me, while making a low hissing noise. The man looked down at the furry cat in confusion. After a second, the confusion turned to fear and the man started backing up. By then, security had gotten to him and was twisting his hands behind his back. I breathed out a sigh of relief as Nat came back to my side. "You ok?" She asked. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Good, let's go." She said and wrapped her arm over my shoulders. As she lead me back to the group, I turned to look back at the cat. When I did, I met the green eyes of my Lokitty and smiled softly. I turned back to see Thor staring daggers at Lokitty. When Thor's gaze shifted to me, I shook my head slightly. Begging him to not make a scene. He looked back at Lokitty, but didn't move to grab him and I relaxed a bit.

"I'll come back for you!" The man yelled as security cuffed him. "I'll always find you! They can't hide you away anymore. I promise, I'll free you!" Dude was seriously crazed. Lokitty turned back towards the man and hissed loudly. Screw being Americans Angel. I thought of an idea and turned to Nat.

"Do you have a knife on you perhaps?" I asked. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't stab him in front of all these people." She told me matter of factly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, I just wanna... scare him a bit... and anyone else who has any other ideas about touching me." I told her. She smirked and raised her dress up just enough to unsheathe one of the small blades.

"Do your worst." She said as she handed it to me. I felt the weight of the blade and turned my head to see how far the man who grabbed me was. He was about 40 feet now. He was still facing me and yelling things as security waited for police to take over. Perfect. I spun to get the momentum I needed and released the blade. It headed straight for his head. When it was close enough, I teleported about 4 feet from him. I was angled with my body to the side, my head facing him, and my arm extended to catch the blade... 3 inches from his head. All color drained from his face as he stared at the knife. All sound seemed to die down around me as I spoke.

"Never touch me!" I said in a low hiss. "Next time, I won't be so forgiving." The man looked terrified as he gulped and nodded quickly. I pulled my arm back and turned to walk back to my group. All of them staring at me with open mouths, except for Nat, who was smiling. On my way back to them, I made sure to bend down and scoop up my Lokitty. He grumbled in protest until I held him to my chest and rubbed his neck. In an instant, he was a happy, purring Lokitty. I walked over to Nat and handed her back her knife before walking past the rest of the group and into the building.

"Uh, wait a minute." Tony called. "Cat?!" He and the rest of the Avengers were now following behind me.

"Ya, I have a cat now." I told him over my shoulder. "Deal with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times trying to get it right. Hopefully you like it.
> 
> Edit: I had to go back and italicize the reporters questions. I don’t know why it changed it when it posted the first time.


	30. Caught

"Uhh, excuse me, Princess, when did you become owner of the tower." Tony called after me as I walked to the elevator. 

"It'll be good press." I called back at him and pressed the elevator button. 

"Good press? You just ruined our good press when you threatened to shish kebab that dude. What the hell is a cat going to do?" Tony asked. I sighed heavily and turned to face him and the rest of the team. 

"'America's Angel adopts homeless cat that saves her from crazed superfan' hopefully enough news outlets go with that to the point that it over shadows the negative press." I told him as the elevator dinged and the door opened. Lokitty grumbled at being called a 'homeless cat'. "Shush," I whispered to him, "I didn't mean it." 

"It's not a bad thought." Cap chimed in. 

"I personally believe she should have shish kabobbed him." Clint grumbled and winced when Nat elbowed him. "Ah, what? You were thinking the same thing!" He protested and rubbed his bruised ribs. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, as I stepped into the elevator. 

"But cats have hair, and flees, and scratch at everything-" Tony argued while getting on the elevator with me. Everyone else followed. Lokitty hissed at Tony for his assessment of him. 

"Quiet, Mischief." I said and kissed Lokitty's head. He grumbled softly in response. I chuckled and turned back to Tony. "You told me that I could let you know if I wanted anything." 

"I didn't mean a cat!" Tony yelled. I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I brought fake tears to my eyes and sniffed a bit. "Oh, come on!" Tony said, but I could tell he was cracking. His shoulders dropped and he sighed. "Fine. You can keep the damn cat." He finally said. I smiled triumphantly and Tony rolled his eyes at my tricks. "I better not have cat hair everywhere." 

"Sure." I told him as I pet Lokitty. 

"That didn't sound like a very enthusiastic 'sure'." Tony mumbled, making everyone laugh. Everyone, but Thor that was. Thor stood in the corner of the elevator looking like he was about to murder Lokitty... and possibly me. My triumphant smile vanished immediately when I met his eyes. He looked at me with such anger, hurt, and confusion that I physically flinched. The elevator dinged to signal the first stop. Bruce's floor was first. He stepped off and nodded a slight goodbye before going off to change. Nat's floor was next, followed by Steve's. My floor was fourth, then was Clint's, Thor's, and finally Tony and Pepper's floor. We all got off one by one to go change. When my floor came, I quickly stepped off the elevator. Thor moved to follow, but I shot him a pleading look and he froze. He seemed to assess the situation before clenching his jaw in anger and staying put. I nodded a quick thanks before rushing off to my room. 

When I got to my room, I shut the door and put Lokitty down on the bed. 

"We're in trouble with Pikachu." I groaned and laid face down on the bed. The bed shifted next to me and, the next thing I knew, Loki was running his hand lightly over the bare skin of my shoulders, making me shiver.

"It'll be fine." Loki assured me. "He's always been easy to persuade." 

"You meant trick, Mischief." I corrected. Loki smirked. 

"Precisely." I turned my head to look at him. He was laying next to me, half sat upright against the headboard. 

"I'm not getting electrocuted for you." I deadpanned. Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Of course not, Kitten." He told me. I huffed and moved to sit next to him. 

"I don't think pop tarts can fix this." I mumbled. 

"What?" Loki asked and looked at me curiously. 

"Nothing." I sighed. "Why didn't you stay here? What if Thor drags you back to Asgard? What if he tells Tony?" I started to panic. 

"Calm down, Kitten." Loki told me calmly and pulled me closer to him. "I was going to stay hidden until I saw that filthy mortal put his hands on you." Loki snarled. "He's lucky he still has his hands." 

"What did you do to him that made him back away?" I asked. Loki smirked proudly. 

"I put the fear of a god into him." He told me. 

"I could have handled him myself you know." I said, making Loki chuckle. 

"Oh, I think you made it quite clear that you have claws, Little kitten." I shook my head and smiled. 

"I need to change out of this damn dress." I sighed and moved to get up. Loki put his hand on my waist to stop me. 

"Why? I think it suits you well." He asked with a hint of mischief. I shrugged. 

"I don't know, this dress makes me feel like the virgin about to be sacrificed to please the gods." I teased. Loki's smirk turned into an all out mischievous smile as he pulled me overtop of him. 

"As long as that god is me, I will be very pleased." He told me before leaning forward to connect our lips. I moaned against him at the feeling of his cool lips on mine. "Especially if you keep making noises like that." He murmured against my lips. I moved to straddle his hips and his hands came to lay on my thighs. I pressed my body against his as I kissed him. His hands slowly started moving up my thighs to slip under my dress. My breath hitched when he sat up and grabbed roughly at my hips. I pulled back to take a breath and looked at him. He watched me with such intensity that I couldn't breathe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his. I watched him as I continued to catch my breath. His eyes moving from my eyes to my lips before coming back to my eyes. He shifted my hips against his and I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath between my teeth at the friction. 

"Open your eyes, Kitten." Loki whispered. I did what he said and opened my eyes. He repeated the action and ground my hips down against his. I shivered and whimpered against him. Loki groaned and shifted my hips down again. 

The moment was ruined when Thor threw open my door. I yelped and jumped in momentary fright.

"Loki!" Thor roared in anger. Loki moved quickly. He picked me up off the bed and moved me behind him, out of the way of danger. He summoned a dagger to his hand as he looked at his brother. 

"Thor, let's be reasonable." Loki said in a calming voice. Without taking his eyes off of Loki, Thor spoke to me. 

"Sammee, are you alright? Did he threaten you? Hurt you?" Thor asked. 

"You know I wouldn't harm her!" Loki snarled at him. Without answering Loki, Thor addressed me again. 

"Sammee?" He asked. I tried to peak out around Loki to see him, but Loki grabbed my wrist and kept me firmly behind him. I huffed at the overprotective god and teleported in front of him. 

"I'm fine, Thor." I told him. Loki wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back behind him. "Really?" I asked Loki. 

"Stay put and don't do that again!" He hissed. I sighed and touched his shoulder.

"As you wish, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m evil. This story will eventually have smut, and a lot of it, I promise. It is a slow burn for a reason.


	31. Teenagers

Thor and Loki glared at each other, neither one of them moving, or speaking. At some point, I got bored. 

"You guys are gods. Stop acting like dramatic teenagers." I scolded. "Put the weapons down." I told them both. They both glanced at me like I was stupid. "Fine." I said and teleported their weapons from their hands. I definitely couldn't hold Mjolnir, but, surprisingly, I could teleport it. It landed squarely at my feet. "There, now use your words, or I'm kicking both of your asses." Loki turned to glare at me. 

"As amusing as that sounds, I've got more pressing matters to look after." He told me and summoned another dagger to his hand. 

"Loki..." I said warningly. 

"Sammee..." he said in the same tone of voice. 

"Give me the blade, my prince." I told him softly and wrapped and arm around his waist from behind. My other hand slowly moved down his arm, to the dagger. When my hand slipped into his and wrapped around the blades hilt, his body stiffened. "Please, my prince?" I whispered. Loki let out an annoyed breath, but let go of the dagger. Thor stayed quiet and watched the whole interaction. He looked confused. 

"He truly hasn't harmed you?" Thor asked me again, this time softer and more genuine. I looked over to Thor and shook my head. I could just barely see him from where I was behind Loki. 

"No, Thor. He hasn't. He's the reason I'm alive." I told him. He looked down at the floor and seemed to think for a second. 

"Fine." He said and looked back up to his brother. "I will hear you out, but I do not want your lies, brother." I felt Loki relax for a second before Thor stepped forward. Loki immediately took a step back, pushing me with him. 

"Loki." I said softly to get his attention. "Thor won't hurt me." Loki glanced at me before turning to watch Thor again, making sure he didn’t move closer. 

"She is correct, brother. I will not lay a finger on her." Thor added. Loki's eyes narrowed at Thor as he looked him up and down. Loki's hand found mine as he guided me to stand in front of him. His hand slipped down to my waist and brought me closer while his other hand held the side of my face. He glared at Thor before leaning down and kissing me. It took my brain a second to catch on to what he was doing. He was making sure Thor knew I was his. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. When his tongue ran across my bottom lip, I gave a soft moan and his hand tightened on my waist. When he pulled back from me, his other hand went to my waist and he continued to glare at Thor. 

"You know," I started, "I don't think he understands, yet. Maybe you should do it again." Loki looked down at me before relaxing and smiling. 

"I think you're right, Kitten." He teased before kissing me again. This kiss was soft and sweet. My heart fluttered at how carefully he guided my lips. When the kiss broke, I kept my eyes closed for a moment and sighed. 

"So, brother, you really are courting her?" Thor asked. I opened my eyes and looked behind me at him. 

"N-no, we're just- uh... I'm not actually sure. It's a strange dynamic we have going on." I told him sheepishly as a blush came to my cheeks. Thor looked at me, confused. 

"But you are wearing his amulet." He commented. 

"Thor-" Loki started to say before I pushed away from him to face Thor completely. 

"What does the necklace have to do with anything?" I asked. 

"Thor, this isn't the time to-" 

"Quiet, Mischief. I'm talking to Sparky." I interrupted Loki without looking at him. "Now what does the necklace have to do with this?" I asked again and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"The amulet shows who you are courting and that you are courting a prince of Asgard. You wear it to show claim on each other." Thor explained. My eyes widened as I turned back to Loki. 

"You collared me?!" I yelled at him. "So, let me get this straight, you put yourself at risk, on purpose, to what? Keep Thor away from me?" I asked. Loki looked down at me in confusion and amusement. 

"You are upset because I put myself at risk? Not because of the meaning of the necklace?" He asked. I frowned at him. 

"I mean, Im a bit upset that I had to find out from Thor that we're apparently courting." I told him. Loki's smile grew a bit. "What the hell were you thinking?" I asked. Finally Loki dropped his smile and glared at Thor again. 

"I didn't like him touching what's mine." He hissed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Oi vey, alright. Whatever. We will talk about this later." I told him and turned back to Thor. "You. You can't just barge into my room whenever you feel like it. I don't give a fuck how upset you are." Thor looked like a child being scolded by his mother. 

"My apologies, Lady Sammee. It will not happen again." He told me sincerely. 

"Stop with the 'lady' crap. I am no such thing." I said to him. "Now, both of you, sit." I told the brothers and pointed to the small seating area. Thor bowed his head slightly and went to go sit in a chair to the left of the couch. 

"Darling," Loki whispered into my ear, "I do not appreciate being ordered." 

"Good," I told him and smirked, "it'll give you a reason to punish me for later." I backed away to see him smile before I turned to walk to the couch. "Ok," I said when I got comfortable on the couch with Loki next to me, "go ahead, Thor. Ask." Thor hesitated a moment before asking his question. 

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked Loki. 

"Around." Loki responded. I sent him a glare. He rolled his eyes and tsked at me. "Fine, I've been in the tower. I had to stay close, so I could heal Sammee." Loki sighed. I smiled warmly at him. 

"Thank you, my prince." I told him. 

"So, you truly are the reason she is alive?" Thor asked. Loki looked to his brother and gave a nod. "What else have you been doing?" Thor asked skeptically. 

"A lot of reading and resting to replenish my seidr during the day. Healing Sammee at night. It was quite the repetitive cycle." He told Thor. 

"You don't expect me to believe that." Thor scoffed. 

"Yes, because I could only be plotting for my next world takeover." Loki sarcastically told Thor. "Believe what you want, but that is the truth." I reached over and grabbed Loki's hand to calm him down. I would rather not have the gods destroy my bedroom. Loki looked down at our hands before looking at me. I saw him take a deep breath and relax some. 

"Thor," I said and turned to him, "New York was not Loki's doing." Thor looked at me with a confused expression. 

"You have mentioned things like this before. What does that mean? If it wasn't Loki, then who? Who is to blame?" Thor asked. Loki stiffened beside me and I squeezed his hand to reassure him. 

"I can't tell you, sorry. All I can tell you is that it wasn't Loki's fault... well not the important part at least." Loki huffed beside me and I turned to look at him. "You did seek him out, so it's a little your fault." Loki glared at me, but didn't drop my hand, so I knew he somewhat agreed. "Are you going to tell the team?" I turned and asked Thor. Thor furrowed his brow. 

"I can’t keep that he is living here from them." He said. 

"They know he's living here." I told him. "They know him as a cat, but Tony agreed in the elevator, so they technically know he's here." I smirked. Thor chuckled and looked to Loki. 

“I think you are rubbing off on her, brother.” Thor told him. 

“I am not your brother.” Loki snapped back. I sighed and dropped his hand. He looked at me for a moment with a hurt expression before he shook it off and glared back at Thor. Thor frowned and nodded sadly. 

“Fine, I will keep your secret, for now. Father needs time to calm anyway.” 

“Thank you, Thor.” I told him and smiled. 

“But if I feel that you are planning something, I will not hesitate to bring you to father.” Thor told Loki, firmly. 

“I am the god of Mischief, I am always planning something.” Loki smirked. Thor narrowed his eyes at him before turning to me. 

“You will tell me if he does anything to harm you?” Thor asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thor let him stay! 
> 
> I’m not sure how I feel about the conversation in this chapter, but hopefully it’s ok. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Remember to like the book and comment if you haven’t so far. I absolutely love your comments and try to respond to as many as I can!


	32. Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ content ahead. 😏

Once Thor left and I had walked him out, I turned to Loki. 

"Ok, you're turn. Talk." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"About what, Kitten?" He asked from where he was on the couch, knowing full well what I was talking about. I didn't answer, I just continued to stare at him. Loki smirked and disappeared from the couch, only to reappear behind me. "I can play this game all day." He purred in my ear and grabbed my waist. 

"So can I." I said and teleported a few feet away from him. Loki sighed and dropped his hands. "Why didn't you tell me about the necklace?" I asked. Loki looked at me for a moment before answering. 

"I didn't know if you would wear it had you known the true meaning." He responded. 

"Why did you even give it to me?" I asked. 

"Because I thought It'd look good on you." Loki smirked. "And how right I was." 

"Loki, seriously, you can't just give me extremely important things to taunt your brother." I told him and reached up to unclasp the necklace. When I finally got it unclasped, I held it out to him. He dropped his smirk and narrowed his eyes at me. He walked forward and took the necklace from my hand. 

"He is not my brother." He said and moved to stand behind me. "And if you try to take this off again, I will make it so that you can't." He put the necklace back over my neck and clasped it. 

"Loki-"

"I didn't give it to you to taunt Thor, though that was a bonus. He couldn't keep his hands off of you." He growled. I turned to look at him and he sighed. "As long as you are wearing it, I know where you are. I know if you are in danger, or hurt. If you ever need me, all you have to do is call for me." I watched him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Eventually, I gave up on trying to come up with words and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. The action must have surprised him, because he didn't react at first. After a second, he kissed me back and pulled me closer to him by my waist. 

"Does that mean you will wear it willingly?" He asked when the kiss broke. I chuckled and nodded. "Good." He said before kissing me again. "Now what were you saying about needing to get out of this dress?" He asked mischievously and thumbed the strap over my shoulder. 

"Mmh, I need to shower, too. How much time do you think we have before we're interrupted again?" I asked as he bent down to kiss from my shoulder to my neck. 

"Based on past events? An hour, give, or take." He mumbled against my skin. "So we better get started." He smirked and bent down to pick me up. I squeaked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs went around his waist. He laughed and kissed me again while walking towards the bathroom. When in the bathroom, he turned the light on and set me down on the counter. He waved his hand at the shower and it turned on without him even turning to it. His lips stayed connected to mine as his hands started to wander. They slipped under my dress and traced patterns up my thighs and to my hips. When his hands reached my hips, he broke the kiss. He pulled me towards him roughly, making me arch into him and have to put an arm out behind me, on the counter, to catch myself. I gasped loudly at the action. His lips attached to my neck as his hands continued trailing up my sides, gathering the fabric of the dress further up my body. I moaned against him as he grazed up my ribs. He pulled back just long enough to take the dress off. His lips were back on my skin a moment later. I pulled him as close as possible and buried my fingers in his hair. Loki groaned and kissed my lips again, his tongue swirling with mine in perfect harmony. His large hands moved to cup my breasts through the thin fabric of the white lace bra I was wearing. I whined against him and reached behind me to unclasp the bra. Loki smirked. "Getting impatient, are we?" I pulled back from him and raised my eyebrows. 

"What was that?" I asked innocently as I let the lace fall off my shoulders and onto the floor. Loki's eyes raked over my form as he sucked in a breath. When his eyes found mine again, I felt them pierce through me. I blushed at the intensity of his gaze. 

"Gods, nothing. Ignore the idiotic thing I just said." He said quickly before his lips crashed to mine again, but this time with a new found hunger. His kiss was rough and hard, making sure I knew how badly he wanted me, needed me, in this moment. His hand went back to my breast and started to kneed and tease me. I arched into his hand and moaned. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck. He bit down just over my pulse point and my breath hitched as I shivered. He continued down, over my collarbone, and to my chest. He bit the top of my left breast and I whimpered before his tongue soothed the bite. His mouth moved to cover one of my nipples while his hand pinched and teased the other. I moaned as pleasure and heat spread through my body. After he had me writhing, he continued to kiss over my chest and stomach. I leaned back on my hand as I watched him descend down my body. He kissed and nipped at my inner thighs as I whined and squirmed above him. I bit my lip as I watched him move closer and closer to my core, just to skip over it and kiss down the other leg. He stood quickly and grabbed my chin to pull me to him, connecting our lips. I whimpered at his teasing. "I can't wait to hear all of those pretty little noises you make while I taste you." He said against my lips as he played with the fabric of my underwear, pulling it slightly off my body before letting it go, so it snapped against my skin. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up to slide the lace off of my hips and down my legs. When he set me back down, I shivered at the cold marble counter against my bare skin. He pulled me to the edge of the counter and rubbed up and down my thighs, squeezing occasionally as he kissed me. He then broke the kiss and looked at me. At that point I was shaking with how badly I needing him. He smirked and slowly dropped to his knees, never breaking eye contact with me. I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against me. He glanced between my legs and let out a soft groan. "So ready for me." He said. He ran a finger between my folds, coating it in my slick. I forgot how to breathe as he looked back up at me and brought his finger to his lips, sucking it clean as he moaned. He released his finger with a 'pop' and smirked up at me. Then, without warning, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over my core. I yelped in surprise and my legs tried to close automatically. He held them open easily as he devoured me, focusing tight circles around my clit. Within seconds, I was a moaning mess. I leaned back on my arm as my other hand went into his hair, tugging softly. The pleasure I felt go through me was ungodly. At the pace he was going, I wasn't going to last much longer. My legs started shaking as I gasped for air. 

"Loki." I whined and tugged at his hair. 

"I know, kitten. I know." He whispered gently to me. "It's ok, cum for me." His tongue moved in fast circles, it was all too overwhelming. My back arched and I shook as I was pushed over the edge. I moaned Loki's name over and over again, almost like a prayer, as he continued his sinful actions. He didn't stop until my body relaxed and I came down from my high. He kissed up my body and gently kissed my lips as he hugged me to him. "You did so well." He cooed as he stroked my hair. My brain was still fuzzy, but I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You made such beautiful noises for me." My heart fluttered at the praise. I sighed and relaxed against him as he held me. After a moment, I pulled back to look at him. 

"Who knew you were so into aftercare." I teased. He smiled warmly. 

"That's the most important part, Kitten." He said as he leaned in to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to hell for writing this, but at least you’ll be with me for reading it. I hope it was worth the wait for you. Next chapter will also be NSFW. Also, if you support the black community, there will be a TikTok blackout tomorrow, March 10th. That means that, if you choose to support, we will not be on the app for that day. TikTok is getting ridiculous with banning POC creators, it’s time we showed our support for those creators. 
> 
> Now back to your regularly scheduled shenanigans. 
> 
> See you in hell, Sinners!


End file.
